Vampire Bites
by Terrior
Summary: Harry gets bitten by a vampire one night.He has no choice now but to watch his friends die. What happens when Harry turns Severus into a half vampire? Will the two form a bond or will it push them further apart? SSHP SBRL
1. Night 1: The Making

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Edge. He is mine as is the group of vampire that Harry is turned into so no stealing and no sueing because I have done nothing wrong, alright. Good. ^__^  
  
Warnings: This is slash. SS/HP. You don't like then don't read it. There will be a little Harry/OC but mainly SS/HP. I said it once I'll say it again, YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!!!!!! You have been forewarned.  
  
**FlashBacks** *animal talk* "speech" 'thoughts'  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Night 1 – The Making  
  
Harry Potter, a 15-year old boy with green eyes and unruly black hair, was walking down by the lake at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was midnight, and way past curfew, but he didn't really care. Right now all he wanted was to be alone.  
  
'I can't believe that Ron reacted like that.' he thought. 'Then again, a person can't blame him.'  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all gathered by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was late so they were the only ones there.  
  
"Harry, you have been acting strange lately. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah Hermione, I'm fine." Harry answered looking at the fire.  
  
"Come on Harry mate. You can tell us." Ron persisted.  
  
"He doesn't have to tell us if he don't want to."  
  
"Of course he does Hermione. He's our friend and we need to know if something's bothering him." Ron said then turned to Harry. "Come on, tell us Harry."  
  
"I don't think it's a natural thing, so, no, I'm not telling you."  
  
"Harry please!!"  
  
"No Ron! I don't want to."  
  
"Ron's right Harry. You should tell us, maybe we could help."  
  
Harry turned and looked at both of his friends. He sighed. "Alright. I'm gay. You happy now."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped in disbelief and Hermione smiled and giggled.  
  
"Oh, now I don't have to boy watch alone anymore."  
  
"BOY WATCH!?!?!? Are you crazy? Harry yo-you just can't be."  
  
"I am Ron." stated Harry, slightly agitated at Ron's behavior.  
  
"Well... I... I'm sleepy, so I'm going to bed now."  
  
As Ron left, both Hermione and Harry could have sworn he said 'freak'. Hermione looked over to Harry and sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. He'll come around. Harry?"  
  
"I need some fresh air. Goodnight Hermione."  
  
**End FlashBack**  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't have told them. Hermione's okay with it, I expected she would be, but Ron is a different story. Urgh. I hate my life.'  
  
"Now, now. Don't say things like that my dear boy."  
  
Harry whipped around to see nothing and froze when he felt arms around his waist. He turned his head to see a young man, around 21, with moonlight pale skin, glowing cat yellow eyes, and wavy black hair.  
  
"What do you want? Who are you?"  
  
"Don't worry about that." the man said stepping away. He watched in untamed amusement as Harry turned and looked at him.  
  
Harry looked over the man. He wore tight leather pants and a white t- shirt. Harry tilted his head a little as he noticed the dog collar like necklace around the other mans neck. He looked at the man as he chuckled.  
  
"Like what you see?" he asked.  
  
All Harry could do was nod his answer. The man smiled and stepped up to Harry and pushed the hair out of his face. His eyes widened as he noticed the lighting bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead.  
  
"Well now. What do we have here? The-Boy-Who-Lived, aka, Harry Potter. I'm Edge."  
  
"Nice to meet you Edge." Harry said in a trance like state. He was mesmerized by Edge's eyes.  
  
"I'm going to take much pleasure in this then."  
  
Edge smirked and tilted Harry's head to the side. His smirk grew as he lowered his head down to Harry's neck. Harry's eyes went wide, he gasped, and his hands clutched onto Edge's arms as two sharp fangs pierced into his neck.  
Edge moaned as Harry's warm blood filled his mouth and he began to suck the blood, greedily, from Harry's neck. Harry's mind started screaming but he couldn't do anything. Edge had put Harry into a trance as soon as Harry looked into his eyes.  
Harry felt himself going limp as the life was sucked out of him. Just before his heart stopped he felt himself being dropped to the cold ground. He looked up at Edge as he licked his lips and watched as he bit into his wrist and lowered it to Harry's mouth.  
  
"Drink." Edge said as his blood dropped into Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry, still under the trance, obliged. He grabbed Edge's wrist and drank heartily. Edge felt his vision become blurry and yanked his wrist away from the blood sucking 15-year old. Harry yelled and arched his bark before darkness took over. Edge stood over the boy and watched as his features changed. Harry's hair grew to his shoulders and his face featured sharpened making him look 5 years older. The boys nails grew a little and his skin became moonlight pale as Edge's.  
A few minutes later, Harry woke and his eyes were an eerie cat yellow, brighter than Edge's, and glowed brightly. He slowly sat up and looked around. Everything seemed to be in sharper focus and his eyes hurt so he took off his glasses. He was amazed at how clear everything was and how each sound seemed to be more coherent. His sense of smell was better, way better, because he could smell the sent of Edge and the water in the lake.  
  
"I take it you like your new self."  
  
Harry looked at Edge. "A little." he replied and stood up.  
  
"Come on young Harry. We need to get you some food before the sun rises."  
  
Harry nodded and followed Edge. They walked the path to Hogsmeade in silence. It wasn't long before they were in the small village and Edge lead Harry to a late night pub. When they walked in Harry caught a new Sent, the sent of blood, and he liked it.  
  
"Wait here. I will find you a suitable dinner."  
  
Harry nodded and watched Edge walk around the pub. As he looked around he heard parts of conversations but chose to ignore them until he heard his godfather's name.  
  
"Any news on Sirius Black?"  
  
"Haven't heard anything though they say he's still at large and they haven't any clues as to where he is."  
  
"To bad. I won't let my kids out at night then, just for their own safety."  
  
"Interested in the Sirius Black are you?"  
  
Harry jumped and looked at Edge then at the delicious looking female to his right.  
  
"My friend and I would like to know if you wouldn't mind joining us for a late night dinner."  
  
"Why of course." the woman answered and Harry smiled.  
  
The three left the pub and walked down the deserted part of the town. In one quick motion, to fast for the human eye, Edge whipped around and snapped the woman's neck. Harry watched as she fell and looked at Edge as he motioned Harry to her. He nodded, got down on his knees, and bit into the woman's neck. Slowly he drank the sweet tasting blood until he heard growling. Harry looked up to see Edge gone and a big black dog in his face. His eyes widened.  
The dog snarled and pounced before Harry could do anything. Harry hissed and his eyes glowed before he swapped his nails across the beast face. It howled in pain and Harry took the chance and pushed the dog off him and ran only to be knocked down again by a huge brown wolf. Harry looked into the wolfs eyes and heard it speak.  
  
*You okay Padfoot?*  
  
Harry's eyes widened and looked at the black dog. His eyes widened even more to see blood gushing from the wounds from its wounds.  
  
*Yeah, I'm fine Moony.* Padfoot walked over to Harry swaying slightly. *Damn vampires.* he said and snarled at Harry.  
  
Harry cringed at the look his godfather gave him and looked away.  
  
"Don't look at me like that Sirius. It hurts."  
  
He looked back at the dog and the wolf as they gasped. Harry sat up as Moony got off him.  
  
*Harry? How...What in the hell happened to you?*  
  
*Padfoot.* growled Moony and Padfoot whimpered. *Sorry.*  
  
Harry grinned at the sight.  
  
*Come on Harry. We'll let you explain back at the Shrieking Shack."  
  
Harry nodded and followed his godfather and his lover.  
  
Once at the shack the black dog, Padfoot, transformed into Harry's godfather Sirius. Moony went and jumped on the bed and layed down patting the bed with his tail, signaling Harry to lay against him.  
Harry looked worriedly at Sirius cleaning his wounds and went to lay on the bed, Moony as his pillow.  
  
*Don't worry about him. He has had worse. Now tell us how this happened.* Moony whined and nuzzled Harry's neck reassuringly.  
  
"Alright but don't interrupt okay." he said mainly looking at Sirius who was about to complain before Moony growled. Harry chuckled and told them his story.  
  
By the time he was finished Sirius had moved to lay his head on Moony as well and was hugging hi godson tight.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"I won't be able to walk in daylight again, or see my friends, or anything."  
  
*Hush now. It's okay. We'll figure out something. I'll go to Dumbledore in the morning and explain everything to him, alright."  
  
Harry nodded. "Alright." He growled slightly as Sirius picked him up off the bed.  
  
"What was the for? Moony's transforming."  
  
Harry looked at his godfather. "Oh." He hid his head in Sirius's shirt and grimaced in pain as he heard the screams of pain coming from his favorite werewolf. A few minutes later two arms took him from Sirius. He hugged Remus close before Sirius took him again.  
  
"Dumbledore will now Harry." Remus assured him before heading out of the shack.  
  
"Come on Harry. We both need some well deserved sleep." Sirius said pushing Harry to the bed.  
  
Harry nodded and was fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Sirius smiled and hugged Harry close.  
  
"Sleep well."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think for the first chapter? Did you like? Well review and tell me what you think okay. This is actually the first Harry Potter that I have put up on ff.net. I'll try to get the others up if I get the time or more correctly, find them. ~__~ Oh well.  
  
REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I NEED THE INSPIRATION. 


	2. Night 2: Foundings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.  
  
Warnings: This is a slash story between SS/HP. If you don't like it then don't read it.  
  
*animal talk* "Speech" 'thoughts' ^=^=^=scene change=^=^=^  
  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.  
  
Spanky pants  
  
Glorfindal of Gondolin  
  
Pure Black  
  
chompekitas  
  
deranged black  
  
searanger  
  
lillinfields  
  
n  
  
Nate  
  
Now that everything is taken care of..................... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Night 2: Foundings  
  
"I see. Do you have Mr. Potter somewhere safe from the sun today Remus?"  
  
"Yes, he's in the Shrieking Shack with Sirius."  
  
"Good. Keep him there till the sunsets. I will see what I can do, but first, I need you to find what kind of vampire Harry is."  
  
"I will Professor."  
  
"Remus, please, call me Albus." the old wizard said grinning at the werewolf.  
  
"Okay Albus, I'll try to remember that." Remus said before walking out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Now to go talk to Severus." Dumbledore said, that twinkle in his eyes.  
  
^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^  
  
Dumbledore had walked down to the dungeons to speak to the Potions Master, Severus Snape, about Harry's predicament. He had just finished telling Severus about Harry and was glad that there were no classes today.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!?!" Severus yelled, he was outraged.  
  
"Now Severus, dear boy, settle down."  
  
"No Albus, I will not. I refuse."  
  
"Severus, your dungeons are the only place safe for Harry to stay."  
  
"I am not keeping Potter down here, vampire or not, no way."  
  
"I'm sorry Severus, but you have no say in it this time."  
  
"Albus you....." Severus growled.  
  
"Harry will be staying here during the day and will have his lessons at night."  
  
"What will he do for blood Albus?"  
  
"He will have to have a donor of course." Dumbledore got up and walked to the door. "Take care Severus."  
  
After Dumbledore left Severus leaned back in his chair.  
  
'Old meddling fool. Damn him. Why couldn't he put Potter in that Shrieking Shack? Damn that Harry-fucking-Potter. He has been nothing but a pain in the ass since he got here.'  
  
Severus got up to enjoy his last few minutes of solitude.  
  
^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^  
  
"Sirius. Sirius, love, wake up."  
  
Remus had found out what Harry was and Dumbledore said that they would meet in the Shrieking Shack. The werewolf had agreed and took Severus's potion before heading down to see his lover. When he got down there what he saw made him smile. Sirius had Harry wrapped protectively in his arms and Harry was nestled as close as he could get to Sirius. Remus would have loved to let them sleep but it was almost nightfall and he knew Harry would be hungry when he woke. So now he was stuck trying to get Sirius awake.  
  
"Sirius, you big bloke, wake-up!" he yelled in Sirius's ear.  
  
"W-w-what?" Sirius complained looking up at Remus with groggy eyes.  
  
"Wake up." Remus replied before walking off to make tea. "Be quiet and don't wake him."  
  
Sirius yawned and carefully got up without disturbing Harry and went to his lover. He put his arms around Remus's waist and nibbled on his ear. Remus chuckled and turned to put his arms around Sirius's neck.  
  
"What are you doing Sirius?"  
  
"What does it look like Moony? I'm ravishing my little werewolf." he said licking at Remus's neck.  
  
Remus gasped. "Well you can't ravish for long."  
  
Remus moaned as Sirius began to nibble on his lovers shoulders.  
  
"Sirius." Remus moaned before he felt pain circulate through his body and he pushed Sirius away.  
  
Sirius stumbled a little from the sudden onslaught and walked over to Harry as he called his name. Harry jumped into his arms, burying his head into Sirius's shirt again. He only looked at Remus when a cold, wet nose nudged his arm. Harry looked down at Moony the wolf, smiled, and patted it's head.  
  
"How do you stand it Moony?" he asked.  
  
Moony tilted his head into Harry's hand, sat down, and wagged his tail in appreciation before answering.  
  
*The wolfsbane helps but only a little. Then again after so many times I'm kind of used to it, though it still hurts.* he then looked at Harry. *Are you hungry?*  
  
Harry's eyes brightened and he nodded. "Yes. Very."  
  
"Well here, so you don't hurt anyone."  
  
Harry looked at Sirius and nodded slowly before he moved into a comfortable position in front of Sirius. He put one hand on Sirius's shoulder and used the other to tilt his head and move Sirius's hair before looking to the side.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You won't." Sirius replied putting his hands on Harry's shoulders.  
  
Harry looked back into Sirius's eyes and saw no fear. Slowly, as his eyes glowed again, he leant down and bit into his godfather's neck. Sirius gasped and tightened his hold on Harry's shoulders. Harry didn't notice the gasp from the man for the blood rushing into his mouth but he did feel the pain and whimpered lightly. Moony heard and nudged Sirius's arm. Sirius felt the nudge and moved his hand quickly to fist in Moony's fur as Harry sucked the blood out of him. He drew a raged breath as Harry let go of his neck with his teeth and licked the wound, to have it heal instantly, and pulled away.  
Sirius moved his hand to his neck and watched as Harry licked his lips and teeth. Harry then looked at Sirius.  
  
"Thanks." he said slightly. "You taste a little like Padfoot."  
  
"How do you know? What do you mean?"  
  
"When I cut you last night some of your blood dripped into my mouth. Both you and Padfoot taste good."  
  
Sirius's hand dropped and he blushed as Harry smirked and Moony growled.  
  
*Hey! Both Sirius AND Padfoot are mine! MINE, MINE, MINE!!!!!!! SO STAY AWAY!!!*  
  
Harry chuckled at Moony. "Alright." then smiled at Sirius's confused expression.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said that you were his to stay away."  
  
Sirius looked spectacle and glared at Moony. "You are way too protective."  
  
Moony huffed, closed his eyes, and looked away in an action which clearly said 'SO'. All three heard a chuckle and turned to look at the door to see Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Sirius glared, Harry shrunk and cowered, and Moony growled low at the sight of Severus.  
  
"Now stop." Dumbledore said calmly, his eyes twinkling. "Severus here is part of my arrangements."  
  
"Gee Black. What happened to your face?" Severus asked, smirking with an eyebrow raised at Sirius's reaction.  
  
"None of our damn business Snivellus."  
  
*Cut it out you two. We are here because of Harry, not to hear you two fight.* Moony growled.  
  
Sirius, Severus, and Dumbledore looked at Moony questionably while Harry looked down at his hands in his lap.  
  
"What did he say Harry?" Sirius asked carefully looking at Harry.  
  
"He told you to stop fighting with Professor Snape that you were here to talk to me."  
  
"Indeed we are Harry." Dumbledore said. It turns out that you have been turned into a very rare type of vampire."  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore. "How rare?"  
  
"There are only two groups left in existence. Very rare indeed."  
  
"What kind am I?"  
  
"You are of the Ani Vampire Clan."  
  
Harry tilted his head. "Ani?"  
  
*It is said that the Ani clans have special powers.* Moony began and made sure that he had Harry's attention before continuing. *The Ani's have the ability to converse with animals. As you can tell, Ani, is the first three letters in animal. They understand animals and even have the will power to turn into their own special animal.*  
  
"Own special animal?"  
  
*Yeah, but your powers haven't enhanced enough yet. One more night should do it.*  
  
Harry nodded and glanced at the confused faces of the others, even Severus was confused. Harry smiled.  
  
"I can talk to animals and understand them. In one nights time I should be able to transform into my own animal." Harry summed up everything to the others.  
  
"No wonder you could understand me and Moony last night. Why didn't you tell Padfoot who you were before he attacked you?"  
  
"Well he didn't give me enough time to do much of anything, did he. I was to busy trying to get away at the time that I didn't know I could understand animals. That's why you got those straps out of your face, it was merely self defense."  
  
Sirius looked at the floor. "I know."  
  
"Now, what does Professor Snape have to do will all of this?"  
  
"Harry, you will be staying in his dungeons from now on."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?" both Harry and Sirius yelled jumping to their feet.  
  
"Professor, why Professor Snape's dungeons.?"  
  
"He says you would be safer evading my personal space." Severus replied with a vengeful smirk.  
  
"Safer?! You have got to be joking! Albus..."  
  
"Sirius, I know you do not agree, but it would be safer. The sun wouldn't be able to get to down there."  
  
"It's alright Sirius. I can handle myself."  
  
Sirius looked at Harry, nodded, then glared at Severus and transformed into Padfoot. He then walked over and sat horizontally beside Moony, hung his head, and whined.  
  
*Lick my wounds would you. They're beginning to hurt.*  
  
Moony obliged and began to sooth Padfoot's wounds. Harry smiled at the sight before turning back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Will I be able to see my friends?"  
  
"Yes. You may go see them in the Gryffindor Tower at night and you may tell them what you please."  
  
"Thanks, and blood, what would I do for that?"  
  
"You will have to take Severus's of course."  
  
"WHAT?!?! Albus nowhere in our deal was Potter supposed to drink my blood."  
  
"All you have to do Severus is pour some of your blood into a goblet and give it to Harry when he wakes and one hour before the sun rises."  
  
"Fine. Potter, your stuff is already down in my private courtiers. Albus will tell you the password. Find a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Make sure no one sees you Potter. It will be a miracle if you can manage that." Severus sneered before turning and walking out of the shack.  
  
*If he gets anymore grumpy....* Moony complained.  
  
*I don't think he can. It's down right impossible.* Padfoot agreed then looked at Harry. *Are you going to be okay?*  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine Padfoot. Don't worry about me."  
  
Padfoot turned back into Sirius and he went and sat on the bed. He patted it and Moony jumped up beside him and layed his head in Sirius's lap.  
  
"I'm going to leave you three be. Harry the password to Severus's chambers is 'Mazake ryu'."  
  
Once Dumbledore left Moony lifted his head and licked Sirius's face.  
  
*Your wounds look better as a dog.* he whined.  
  
Harry turned and looked at the two lovers and watched Sirius pet Moony's head before translating to Sirius.  
  
"He said 'your wounds look better as a dog.'"  
  
"I figured as much, with all the fur." Sirius said as he looked up and spotted Harry's look of guilt. "Don't worry. With all the attention Moony's giving them they will heal fast." he said giving Harry a reassuring smile.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. "I guess I'm going to go look for that portrait. See you guys later. Don't do anything I wouldn't." he waved and left laughing at the stunned expression on his godfathers face.  
  
Slowly, he walked out from the Whomping Willow, across Hogwarts grounds, and into the castle. He went down into the dungeons after he checked the time, 2:40. Everyone would already asleep so he walked around and found the portrait and walked up to it. As he did, Salazar woke.  
  
"Took you long enough Potter." the portrait said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm no more happy about this you are I bet." Harry replied looking away.  
  
"Not at all, Potter, not at all. Dear Severus said you would be coming." Salazar grimaced. "Tell me the password Potter and I'll let you in."  
  
"Mazake ryu." Harry said and Salazar grinned.  
  
"Do you know what it stands for Potter?"  
  
Harry thought. "No."  
  
Salazar's grin grew wider. "Now, now Potter. You should know what it means. Oh well. When you think you know, tell me, and if you are correct I will give you free passes into Severus's chambers, no password." Salazar said and the portrait swung open.  
  
Harry noticed the dislike in Salazar's voice but choose to ignore it and walked inside. The first thing that came to mind was 'WOW'.  
Severus's rooms was nothing like Harry had imagined. Everything was scarlet, not green and silver, the Slytherin House colors. There were two comfortable looking chairs and a couch. A small fire was built in the fire place which kept the room a reasonable temperature. Harry looked around and spotted a golden goblet on a small desk beside the fireplace. He walked over to it and looked inside the goblet to find red liquid in it. Then Harry noticed that it was the closest thing on the desk to the fire. Now he understood, the fire was lit to keep the blood warm.  
Maybe Severus wasn't such a bad guy. Harry decided to worry about it later, left the blood for later. And decided to do some research on the password simply because he was bored. Or, atleast, that's what he told himself.  
  
^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^ Somewhere far away ^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^  
  
"Is everything set?"  
  
"Yes my lord. It has been done."  
  
"Very good. Watch over the boy and train him to the best of his powers."  
  
"But why my lord? His new powers mixed with his old powers...."  
  
"Don't ask questions! Just do as I say!"  
  
"Y-yes my lord."  
  
The servant bowed and left to do his lords bidding.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciated it. Now if only my other two stories could do so well. ~__~ Oh well, beggars can't be choosers now can they.  
  
Now you know what Harry is. AN ANI VAMPIRE!!!!!!! Hahaha!! ^__^ Sorry about that. Hehe.  
  
Any way, review and you'll get the next chapter when I get it wrote and typed up. See ya.  
  
Oh yeah. If any of you can find out what 'Mazake ryu' means before Harry does, I might write a story just for you. Tell me which characters you want me to use and what plot you want and I'll see what I can do. It has to be Harry Potter though.  
  
Catch ya later. 


	3. Night 3: Meeting Edge

Disclaimer: Same as other two chapters. I do not own the characters, J. K. Rowling does. Well all of them except Edge, and I own this plot so don't sue. Thankyou.^__^  
  
Sorry it has taking so long but end of the year exams (tests, I just call them exams since me and my friends pretend to be at Hogwarts. Don't laugh, we are still young.) are coming up and I have been having to study for them. But now spring break is here so maybe I can update more frequently until school starts up again. Once again sorry for the long wait and I hope this chapter makes up for it.  
  
*animal* "speech" 'thoughts' =^=^=^=^scene change=^=^=^=^  
  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Now then, shall I start the 3rd chapter. Alrighty here it goes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Night 3: Meeting Edge  
  
When Severus walked into his private chambers, after classes, he spotted Potter curled up on his couch asleep. He had noticed this morning that Potter had drank the blood left for him and was surprised the young boy trusted him enough not to poison the before hand, considering he had enough time to.  
  
'Potter should have known not to trust strangers especially since the Dark Lord is back, then again, Potter always puts himself in trouble somehow. I wonder..... what kind of animal would Potter be.... not that I care or nothing.... just...... curious.'  
  
Severus thought about waking the boy up but decided against it. So he just settled himself behind his desk and started grading papers. He had just finished grading a first year paper when he heard low purring. When he looked up a black panther with emerald green eyes was staring at him. He lent back in his chair as the panther purred louder as if laughing at him and licked his face. Severus gasped and the chair tipped backward taking the Potions Master with it. Once Severus got back up he looked over to where the panther was to see Harry looking at him confused.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"What do you want Potter?"  
  
"Why are you so jumpy? It was only a panther."  
  
"You saw the thing! Why didn't you tell me Potter? Did you think that you could use it as an excuse to rid of me? Well, did you?" Severus sneered at Harry, accusing him like always.  
  
"No, considering I was the panther." Harry said smiling. "You want to see again Professor? Maybe you won't be so jumpy this time."  
  
"No, Potter, I don't. I have seen enough of you for one night. Now leave."  
  
"But, Professor, I need blood. If I don't get it then I'll kill someone for it."  
  
Severus sat his chair back up and looked at Harry. He saw Harry's cat yellow eyes glow and sighed. Harry watched as Severus grabbed the goblet and sat it in front of himself. He then grabbed a small knife and cut the lower part of his hand right above the wrist. Slowly he lowered his hand over the goblet and let his blood pour freely into it. Harry didn't give Severus time to heal it himself before he grabbed Severus's hand, licked the wound, then drank the blood in the goblet before running out into the hall.  
Severus stared, dumbstruck, at his hand. There wasn't even so much as a scar left. What had Potter been thinking? What was going on in that head of his? The main thing that confused Severus was the giddy feeling he got afterwards.  
  
Once Harry was out in the hall he had only gotten two steps when Salazar spoke to him.  
  
"So, you're a vampire Mr. Potter. How interesting."  
  
Harry turned and looked at the portrait. "Why is it so interesting?"  
  
"No reason. So, you can turn into an animal, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, but, why would you care?" Harry glared at the portrait in front of him.  
  
"Now, Mr. Potter, let's not get hasty." Salazar said closing his eyes and waving a hand. When he opened them he leaned up a little in his chair. "Well, what animal are you?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Harry asked putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Stuck on 'why' questions aren't you. Can't you do anything else besides ask why?"  
  
"Yes, I, can as a matter of fact. I just want to know why you want to know about me being a vampire." he replied waving a hand in the same manner of Salazar.  
  
Salazar glared at the gesture but then smiled and leaned back into his chair. "So you can. Now get out of here. I'll find out later I suppose. Don't be back to late Potter."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Harry said and went out onto the ground for a night time walk.  
  
Harry had only been out on the grounds for a few minutes when Padfoot walked up to him. He patted Padfoot's head and continued walking with Padfoot by his side. Padfoot looked up, worriedly, at Harry.  
  
*Hey, are you okay?*  
  
"Yeah of course I am Padfoot. I figured out what animal I am."  
  
*You did?* Padfoot asked wagging his tail.  
  
"Yeah. Do you want to see?" Harry asked stopping to look down at Padfoot.  
  
*Of course.* the dog said sitting down.  
  
"I swear. If you wag that tail any faster it will fall off." Harry said smiling. "Now you have got to promise not to chase me."  
  
Padfoot's tail stopped in mid wag and he tilted his head. *Why?*  
  
Harry just smiled and transformed into the panther. Padfoot watched in awe as Harry turned into the beautiful creature. Slowly he looked over the cat's black shiny fur, shiny emerald green eyes, the perfectly rounded ears, and the long slender tail that flicked this way and that. He couldn't suppress the small growl. Harry arched his back and hissed at Padfoot and raised a clawed paw in warning.  
  
*Don't even think about it Padfoot.*  
  
Padfoot looked at Harry, then at his paw, then he cowered.  
  
*I don't want anymore scratches thank you.* he said, remembering what the human Harry did to his face. *Put the paw down Shadow.*  
  
*Shadow?* Harry asked putting his paw down and tilting his head.  
  
*Yeah, I thought it suited you.* Padfoot said wagging his tail once again.  
  
Harry looked over himself. *It does, doesn't it?*  
  
*Yep.* the black dog agreed rising it's head in a proud like manner.  
  
* Hey Padfoot?* Shadow said looking at the dog. *You want to help me get used to this new form?*  
  
Padfoot's eyes brightened. *Alright, let's go.* He barked and took off towards the forest.  
  
Harry let out a panther like yell and took off after Padfoot. They ran through the trees and Harry kept pouncing at Padfoot but the dog would out of the way, bark, and run off again.  
  
*Come on Shadow. You have got to do better than that.* Padfoot barked and ran off.  
  
Shadow waved a paw. *Oh leave me alone Padfoot.* he panted until he heard a dog yelp. *Padfoot!!*  
  
Shadow took off running towards the yelp and came upon another white panther attacking Padfoot. Padfoot was fighting back, growling, and snapped at the panther before the panther knocked him back into a huge tree. Shadow hissed and pounced on the other panther as Padfoot got back to his feet. Padfoot growled and bark as the two panthers clawed at each other both trying to get the other to surrender. He lat out a excited howl as Shadow pinned the white panther against a tree, but then lowered his ears back and bared his teeth as the panther turned into a man. He watched as Shadow backed away and tilted his head.  
  
*Edge?*  
  
The man stood up and looked down at the shiny black panther. "Well, if it isn't dear Harry."  
  
Shadow transformed into Harry as Padfoot followed the example and transformed into Sirius. Edge looked over at the older man.  
  
"You're an animagus."  
  
"Yeah, and you are the vampire that turned my godson." Sirius growled.  
  
Edge dusted himself off and, Sirius wished he had a stake with him at the moment, walked over to Harry and kissed his lips lightly. Harry gasped and watched Sirius walk over and pull him and Edge apart.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked  
  
Sirius ignored Harry and looked at Edge. "Look, I don't know who in the hell you think you are but..... who the hell are you?" he asked looking Edge up and down.  
  
Edge snickered and smirked. "Edge." he replied coolly. "Now who are you?"  
  
"What does it matter?" Sirius asked backing to stand beside Harry.  
  
"Well we haven't met and you seem to be real close to Harry here."  
  
"I am, as I am his godfather. As for my name you'll just have to find out."  
  
Edge smirked and took a trip within Sirius's mind. Harry knew what Edge was doing but thought that it served Sirius right for being such a smart ass.  
  
"You're name is Sirius Black. You are a ex convict from Azkaban, wont say anything because I'm not interested in sending you back, unless you make me mad enough. Now, my dear Sirius, I know who you are. Well, enough for now anyway."  
  
Sirius looked at Edge dumbstruck. He could hear Harry sniggering and turned to glare at him.  
  
"Oh laugh it up Harry."  
  
With that Harry burst out laughing while Edge just stood and grinned. All Sirius did was give them both death glares but if looks could kill Edge would have dropped dead, if he wasn't a vampire, when he talked.  
  
"You knew I was a vampire and yet you still tried to hide who you were without blocking your mind. You are stupid aren't you?"  
  
"Why you..... you just wait. When I'm able to I'm going to stake you faster than you can transform."  
  
"Death threats huh? I'm sure Harry won't be to thrilled." Edge replied looking over at Harry. "After all, I am his maker, am I not."  
  
Sirius watched as Harry ran over and hugged Edge's waist protectively and Edge wrapped an arm over his shoulders. He sighed but growled when Edge kissed Harry warmly on the lips. Sirius knew he couldn't do anything with Harry around cause he didn't want Harry to be angry with him. When they broke the kiss Sirius looked over at Harry.  
  
"Harry, there's two hours left before the sun rises, you need to head on up to the castle."  
  
Harry looked at the anigamus, nodded, kissed Edge lightly, went and hugged Sirius, then left. After Harry left Sirius looked at Edge.  
  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he said walking up to Edge.  
  
"Why of course Sirius. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Edge was so shocked that he didn't have time to move as Sirius grabbed the back of his head and touched his lips to Edges. He pushed his head back to look into Sirius's eyes.  
  
"You have a lover." he sated. "You are betraying his love."  
  
"I know." said Sirius looking away. "If I do this," he said looking back at Edge. ",don't go near Harry. Please."  
  
"You are risking your relationship with this Remus just to keep me away from your godson?" Edge asked unbelievably.  
  
"Yes I am. He should understand, if not then......"  
  
Sirius never got to finish the sentence before Edge had him in a breath taking kiss.  
  
=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=  
  
Remus sat and listened to the whole conversation between Edge and his lover. Sirius had put up the connection between them so that Remus wouldn't feel them and get the wrong idea. Remus understood cause, just like Sirius, he didn't want Edge to have anything to do with Harry. The wolf though was a different story. It was mad at Padfoot's human half for betraying his own human half but could except it if Remus understood the situation and knew that his mat was still faithful.  
  
'Go for it Sirius.' Remus thought to his mate. 'But remember that you owe me and Padfoot owes Moony when you get back the next full moon.'  
  
Remus saw Sirius smirk mentally. 'Of course Moony my love.' was all Sirius said before the connection was cut.  
  
"Snape." he growled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter four will take longer than what I thought since I'm going on a family trip for the break. Sorry but I won't have A computer with me so I won't be able to update while I'm gone but I promise I'll get it up as soon as I get back or sometime shortly after. I won't forget you, I promise. ~__~  
  
Review and tell me what you think. Flames will be used to keep the house warm. Thank you. ^__^ 


	4. Night 4: The Dream

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters are not mine.  
  
Warnings: Slash (male/male) Don't like don't read. The story had to be moved up to R rating because of this chapter and future ones because of certain situations. The summary has been change also because it kinda went a different way then the original summary said the story was supposed to go so... Anyway I believe it only made the story better. How do I know that the summary had to be changed because I already have two more chapters finished so that's one of the reason's the chapter is so late. I got so into them and totally forgot about this one. readers sigh and shake heads Sorry. Now then enough of my babbling.  
  
Sorry for the wait hope this chapter makes up for it.  
  
Night 4: The Dream  
  
Harry walked down the hallways to professor Snape's rooms. The corridors had no candles but Harry could see just fine and anybody who saw him would run because all they would be able to see of him would be his eyes shining in the eerie darkness.  
Salazar slowly opened his eyes as Harry rounded the corner. He didn't even have a chance to speak before Harry spoke.  
  
"Mazake ryu."  
  
"Are you...." Salazar began.  
  
"Look the suns coming up in a hour and I would love to get my blood before then. Could you just let me in?" Harry stated in a irritated voice.  
  
Salazar 'humphed' and opened the way inside. Harry walked inside and sat down on the couch not noticing his professor sitting in one of the chairs.  
  
"Where have you been Potter?"  
  
Harry sharply turned his head to face his professor, his eyes glowing with irritation. "Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't, but your little werewolf jumped down my throat for you being out in the forest."  
  
Harry paled. "How did he know?"  
  
"You're asking me? I don't know how the damn werewolf thinks. All I know is that it better never happen again or I'll throw you out."  
  
"Oh please. No thanks to Dumbledore, I'll be back down here within days."  
  
"I will not be spoken to like that Potter." Severus growled and stood. "Don't let it happen again Potter. You hear?"  
  
Harry looked into Severus's eyes. "Don't worry. It won't." he walked over to Severus with a smirk in place.  
  
Severus stared straight ahead, in a trance, not noticing Harry breathing on his neck. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Mmmmm. I'm so hungry." Harry sighed.  
  
Severus's eyes popped open. "Potter don't..." He couldn't finish for Harry had latched onto his Potion Master's neck. Severus moaned in pain as Harry began to drink his blood and grabbed Harry's arms. Try as he might to push Harry away he found himself pulling the boy closer to him. He found himself wanting Harry to take his blood, every last drop. Severus found himself wanting Harry in a way that he shouldn't want a student, let along a Gryffindor, but he couldn't keep certain images out of his head. Moaning, this time in pleasure, he tried to pull the boy closer to him.  
That moan seemed to wake something in Harry that made him pull away suddenly ripping the skin on Severus's neck. He gave Severus a frightened, sorrowful look before he made a mad dash out the door. Severus put his hand on his neck. When he pulled it away he glared at the blood on his hand. He walked to the bathroom and looked into his mirror.  
  
'Damn that boy. Not only did he drink my blood, from the vein, but he ripped my skin too.' "Heallesto."  
  
The wounds healed but left the puncture wounds. Severus just sighed and went to lie on his bed. It wasn't long before he was asleep and didn't notice the wounds glow a bright red.  
  
=========================  
  
Harry ran out into the hall and ran up the stairs. He hissed as he ran into the sun. Damn! Why in the hell did he have to calculate the sun's rising hour wrong? Harry broke off into a sprint, flinching in pain as the sun hit his body, to Remus's quarters and banged on the door.  
  
"Remus! Remus! Remus, come on, hurry, the sun! Please Remus!"  
  
Harry stood banging on the DADA professor's door as the sun creeped towards him. He looked at the sun on the floor then turned, frightened, back to the door.  
  
"Remus!!! Get up!!!" he cried tears now running down his cheeks.  
  
Not getting an answer he turned back around and sank down to the floor leaning back against the door. This was it, he was going to die. He was going to burn. Harry was giving up hope, as the sun was already at his toes, before the door flew open and he was dragged inside.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing up here? You should be in Snape's rooms." Remus said and a panicked yet relieved voice. "Sirius would stick me a silver stake if anything happened to you that I could prevent."  
  
Harry looked around the dark room noticing the shades had been pulled. "I kinda drank from Snape and ran out and I don't believe that Sirius would stick you with a silver stake."  
  
"How do you know he wouldn't?"  
  
"Because he loves you to much. He may be angry with you but he will still love you."  
  
"You really think so?" Remus asked sitting on the couch and watched as Harry joined him.  
  
"Sure do. Now what am I going to do about Snape? He's not going to want me back down there after what I done.'  
  
"Don't worry to much about it Harry." Remus said getting up and getting a blanket and pillow for Harry. "I'll talk to him and if he won't let you back then Dumbledore will make sure you get back down there, one way or the other."  
  
Remus then went and changed into his robes and came back out to find Harry curled into the tightest ball that was humanly possible. He smiled and went over and kissed Harry's forehead before making sure he had his wand, because he had a funny feeling that he would need it, then walked out the door.  
It wasn't long before Harry was tossing and turning in his sleep.  
  
( A/N: Let's see shall we.)  
  
Two bodies were slowly moving against one another, delighted in the feel of their naked bodies rubbing against the other. Harry was one but the other he couldn't place. Hands, very skilled hands, ran up and down his chest twicking his nipples every so often. He moaned as a mouth started kissing his neck, moving to his chest, his abdomen, and lower. A tongue flicked over the head of his cock causing him to hiss in pleasure and buck his hips. A chuckle was heard, a low, deep chuckle, that only added to Harry's pleasure.  
Harry grabbed the mans head to see who it was but the man pushed his hands away and pinned them to the red silk covered bed. He moaned and bucked his hips again as the tongue flicked over his erection. The tongue ran up it's underside and Harry couldn't suppress a moan as he threw his head back. He gasped and felt pain in his mouth as two sharp fangs grew into place as the man swallowed him whole. The man bobbed his head up and down with his tongue circled around Harry's erection.  
As Harry's hands were let go, Harry tangled them in the mans jet black hair and forced his head up. His erection quivered in the cold air but more from the gold eyes staring at him. Edge's eyes. Edge untangled his hair from Harry's hands and continued his task. Harry writhed beneath his sire, getting urgent for Edge to release him.  
  
"Edge, please." Harry begged.  
  
Edge just smirked as he licked at Harry. Harry bucked again and moaned as Edge deep throated then ran his fangs along him. Blood started to run down Harry's chin as he bit hard into his lower lip, his fangs breaking the skin. Edge deep throated him again and Harry closed his eyes. Suddenly the pleasure was gone.  
Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a different room. He stood up and looked around. The walls were stone and the room was dimly lit. Harry noticed that he was not in his robes but in black leather trousers, white t-shirt, and a leather jacket.  
  
"My Lord, I have the best of news."  
  
"What Wormtail?" Voldemort asked impatiently.  
  
"The boy has managed to transform."  
  
"What animal?"  
  
"I do n-n-not know m-my Lord. He d-did not s-s-say."  
  
Harry stood listening, glaring at Wormtail as he began to stutter.  
  
"Thank you for the information Wormtail but do not come back until you have found out what kind of animal the wretched boy is or you will have to suffer dearly." Voldemort growled.  
  
Wormtail bowed low and ran out of the room. So Voldemort knew something about someone. Who?  
  
'Well who do you think?' Harry thought as the image began to change again.  
  
Harry found himself in another room that was solid white. He noticed that, with horror, his friends and what he considered his family were fighting against Voldemort's Deatheaters. Tears started rolling down his cheeks as all his friends were killed. What was going on? Was this the future?  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Harry whipped around to see his godfather drop to the ground in front of Severus Snape. He then looked over at a delighted Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Pity." he heard Malfoy say. "The last Black. Now for the traitor. Avada Kedavra."  
  
Harry watched wide eyed as green light enveloped Severus, killing the Potions Master instantly.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry yelled sitting up in a bed, his body covered in sweat. Why was he crying for Snape? Didn't he hate him? How did he get into a bed? He looked up as Severus, Remus, and a big black dog ran in.  
  
"Harry! Are you okay?" Remus asked running up to Harry. "What happened?"  
  
Harry burst into tears and clutched to his DADA professor's body, what seemed like, for dear life. As Severus stood and watched in a nearby corner as Remus and Padfoot tried to calm Harry down he felt a overwhelming urge to go throw the others out and take care of Harry himself.  
Severus watched as Remus and Padfoot reluctantly left after getting a call from Dumbledore then went to pull Harry into a firm embrace. Much to his surprise Harry hugged him back with just as much force. He listened carefully as the young boys cry's died down and he started to murmur something. Severus had to lean closer to hear.  
  
"Everyone is going to die. Everyone is going to die. Everyone, except me."  
  
Severus paled and hugged Harry closer luring the young vampire to sleep.  
  
"No Potter." he whispered. "Not everyone."  
  
There you go. Another chapter up.  
  
Now how in the world did a thirteen year old know all of that? Well when you read your mom's romance books without her knowing and the fanfiction she reads on other sites without her knowing and listen to your gay friends conversation's you usually learn a lot.  
  
I am such a naughty little girl.  
  
Read and Review and I will send you another chapter. I'm even going to be extra nice because of the long wait and give you a preview of the next chapter to come.  
  
PREVIEW:  
  
Harry grunted as Severus grabbed his wrist, pinned them behind his head, and sat on his waist.  
  
"Snape." Harry heard Remus say.  
  
"Out Lupin! Now!"  
  
Harry was surprised when both Remus and Sirius left without complaining.  
  
He looked fearfully up at Severus. "Professor, I...."  
  
"Just shut up Potter! You have no idea what you have done!" Severus spat.  
  
END PREVIEW  
  
Read and Review. 


	5. Night 5: Telling the Friends

Disclaimer: This is getting boring but I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. Just borrowing them for my own evil purposes. laughs evilly Sorry.  
  
Warnings: Slash do not like don't read  
  
Here is the next chapter. Read and hope you enjoy it.

Night 5: Telling the Friends  
  
Harry woke two nights later feeling warm, safe, and content but hungry. Groggily he opened his eyes to find himself wrapped within the arms of his Potions Professor.  
  
'What the hell?'  
  
Harry tried to move but found himself trapped by arms and legs. Severus had his arms wrapped around Harry's waist and his legs were wrapped around Harry's own, his ankles hooked with the young vampire's. Harry found himself not wanting to move, to just lay there in this warm embrace. He also felt the overwhelming erge to suck the life out of Severus, to claim him, make him one in the same, but fought back against his evil vampire thoughts.  
He then noticed the marks on Severus's neck. His eyes widened and he subconsciously reached out to touch the vampire bite, his bite. Harry heard the professor hiss in his sleep when he touched the wounds. Slowly he leant up and licked the wound, his fangs growing into place. Severus hissed then yelped as Harry's fangs sank into the wound. The Potions Master opened his eyes as Harry fed off him again.  
Severus's arms and legs tightened around Harry's frail body, pulling him closer. Harry licked at the flesh in his mouth making Severus moan in delight. It wasn't long before Severus was started to fear for his life. His vision was becoming blurry and he felt his heart beat beginning to slow. He began to push Harry a little, whimpering, trying to get Harry to stop. Harry heard the older mans pleads but was lost in the feeling that feeding was giving him. He had to stop, he knew he did, but he couldn't. His hunger was controlling him. With one more strong effort he pulled his fangs out of the Potions Professors neck and to look into his clouded eyes.  
  
'Oh no.' Harry thought. 'I took to much. I've killed him. I killed him, I have killed Snape.'  
  
Harry looked up as he heard someone coming out of the fire. He got up, ran from the room, up the corridor, and past the Great Hall. To be honest, he had no idea were he was going, he just had to get away from the Professor. Harry was so caught up with trying to get as far from the dungeons as he could, he walked into someone as he rounded a corner and sent them both to the ground. They rubbed their heads before looking at each other.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Who in the hell..... Harry? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said getting up then holding out a hand to help Ron up who looked at his hand before taking gratefully.  
  
"What happened to you Harry? Where have you been?"  
  
"I'll explain once we find Hermione. I really don't feel like explaining more than once. You know were she is?"  
  
"Of course." Ron said turning to walk back up the corridor signaling Harry to follow. "In the library of course. Where else would she be with a one page essay due in two weeks."  
  
Harry chuckled and followed his friend to the library. Once there they found the frizzy brown head at the table furthest back by the fire working on the Charms essay. She looked up as they approached.  
  
"Hello Ron. Harry? Is that you?" she asked looking at Harry.  
  
"Sure is Hermione. Like the new look?"  
  
Hermione looked at the smiling face of her best friend that she hadn't seen in six days and smiled herself before jumping up and throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Oh Harry!" she screamed before stepping back to look over the raven-haired boy. "You look wonderful."  
  
"Thanks." Harry said as the Golden-Trio sat down at the table.  
  
"Where have you bee?" Ron asked for the second time.  
  
"Well lets see. I was bit by a vampire, which turned me. Now, since I can't go out into the sun, I have to take night classes though when they start I have yet to find out. Oh yeah, I am also having to stay down in the dungeons with Professor Snape since the sun doesn't shine down there, of course."  
  
Hermione and Harry flinched as Ron's body fell out of his chair and onto the floor.  
  
"Uh, that went well." Harry stated.  
  
Hermione just shook his head. "Just leave him there. Anyway, what kind are you?"  
  
"Ani." The young vampire answered simply.  
  
"Ani! Harry those are really rare."  
  
"Yeah, I know. The thing that I like about the whole thing is the fact that I can turn into my own animal without becoming Animagi."  
  
"Really? What is the animal?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"A black panther."  
  
"Wow! I love panthers! Can I see?"  
  
"Uh... not right now. Let's get Ron off the floor."  
  
"Oh alright. Come on."  
  
The two friends just got out of their chairs when someone called : "Harry."  
  
They looked up to see Remus, with the black shaggy dog Padfoot by his side, standing in the isle.  
  
"Hello Professor, how did you get Padfoot in the castle?"  
  
"Special case Hermione. Come on Harry, you're needed in the hospital wing."  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione before turning back to look at Professor Lupin and nodded before following him out. The two were silent and the only sounds was the sound of their feet hitting the floor, the slight pant of Padfoot's breathing, and Padfoot's claws on the floor. It didn't take long for Harry to realize that they were headed back down to the dungeons, not to the hospital wing, though didn't say anything. He was picked up by the front of his robes and thrown forcefully onto the couch as soon as he walked through the door to Severus's chambers.  
Harry grunted as Severus grabbed his wrist, pinned them above his head, and sat on his waist.  
  
"Snape." Harry heard Remus say.  
  
"Out Lupin! Now!"  
  
Harry was surprised when both Sirius and Remus left without complaining.  
  
Harry looked fearfully up at Severus. "Professor, I......"  
  
"Just shut up Potter! You have no idea what you have done!" Severus spat.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Harry yelled back right in Severus's face.  
  
"Didn't do anything, did you? Well look Potter."  
  
Severus pulled the collar of his shirt back and tilted his head to show Harry his bite marks.  
  
'Bad move.' thought Harry as he had the blood lust again. "So I bit you. I was hungry."  
  
Severus went back to his original position. "Evidently you don't know so let me clue you in. You drank from my vein, TWICE, and didn't heal the puncture wounds. So in other words you have turned me into a bloody half vampire!" Severus all but yelled in Harry's face.  
  
"W-w-what?" Harry stuttered  
  
"You heard me Potter." Severus said getting off Harry and moving to the other side of the room.  
  
Harry stood and walked over to look in his professor's face. "Professor, I- I'm sorry."  
  
"No you're not Potter."  
  
"Yes I am." Harry said urgently placing his hand on Severus's arm. "I really am Professor. You didn't deserve being half of a creature that I am now, nobody does."  
  
Severus looked down at the boy. He was amazed at how much taller Harry had gotten. Harry was now at his chin and could very well look directly into his eyes if the boy stood on tiptoes. Severus looked into Harry's eyes which were glazed with unshed tears, then looked down at the hand on his arm. Without thinking he turned and pulled Harry to him in an embrace. Harry gasped as Severus buried his head in Harry's hair.  
  
"You know," Severus whispered. "When you're a half Ani vampire you can still eat regular food but you also have a craving for blood, your sire's blood, and you can get sick without it."  
  
"B-but how can you get it?" Harry, now scared, asked. "You don't have fangs."  
  
Severus kissed Harry's neck slightly. "Guess again Potter." he whispered then sank his teeth in.Another chapter complete. Alright! does a weird dance in middle of room Sorry. Couldn't control my self but I'm okay now.  
  
Sirius: tied to a chair Since when have you ever been in your right mind?  
  
I beg your pardon but I have always been in my right mind. Now then for that insult which should I do? Throw you in the dog house or get Remus to come and make you beg.  
  
Sirius: Now that's going a bit far now isn't it?  
  
Nope. So which is it?  
  
Sirius: Oh I get to choose. Well than I'll take Remus.  
  
Alright. REMUS!  
  
Remus: What?  
  
Make Sirius beg.  
  
Remus: shrugs shoulders Doesn't sound to hard. After all it is 12:30 a.m if you must know.  
  
hears Sirius beg as curtains close  
  
Poor Sirius. shrugs Read and review. Now to go get some well deserved sleep. 


	6. Night 6: The Reason Why

I'm not going to bother with a disclaimer because it's just a waste of time and space and besides after hearing it for five chapters it gets boring so I'm not even going to put it up  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Night 6: The Reason Why  
  
Harry gasped, his eyes snapped open and he clung to his professor's body as the fangs pierced his neck. It hurt at first but a few minutes later he couldn't deny that he loved the feeling. Why? He didn't know, all he knew was that he never wanted it to end.  
Severus was in complete bliss. Who knew that Potter's blood could taste so fulfilling? He held Harry close to him, he figured the closer he could get the boy, the faster the craving would go away. Harry arched a little into Severus and nuzzled his neck the best he could. The urge to drink from his professor was back again and it was getting harder to ignore with every second that went by. His lids fell closed over his eyes as he felt his breathing become ragged. Severus probed the wound with his tongue and relished with the blood that flowed in his mouth and the moan that escaped Harry's mouth.  
  
"Sev..er.." was all the boy could get out before he went limp within his professors arms.  
  
Severus slowly released the boy's neck and lapped at the wound until it stopped bleeding. He lent down, put one arm under Harry's knees, wrapped the other securely around the boys back, and lifted him up. The Potions Master cradled Harry's head on his shoulder, carried him to the bedroom, and placed him down on the bed. Doing all this subconsciously, he then layed down beside the bed and drifted off into a light sleep.  
===========================================

"Sirius, would you stop pacing? You are making me dizzy."  
  
Sirius looked over at Remus, comfortably sitting in his chair, with his legs hanging over one of the arms, reading the book he thought would have plenty of information.  
  
"I can't." Sirius said walking over to the werewolf. "Aren't you at least a little worried?"  
  
"Not really, considering that the only way to kill an Ani is...." He flipped back through the book. "is the sun or a cross through the heart."  
  
Sirius growled. "The suns up Remus, Snape could...."  
  
"No he can't." Remus said in an aggravated voice, laying the book aside and getting up to face Sirius. "If he values his own life he won't kill Harry because he will only wind up killing himself. It says so in the book."  
  
"Oh. Then can't he drain his blood?" Sirius asked worriedly.  
  
"You worry too much." Remus said shaking his head. "Of course not. The Ani's body has a way to replenish blood that they need when they sleep, actually, the body replenishes unneeded blood too. Does that help ease your worrying?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"I'm glad I could be of some service."  
  
Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus's waist and pulled him close laying his chin on Remus's head. "Thanks Moony."  
  
"Welcome Padfoot." the werewolf replied hugging Sirius before pulling away and sitting back down in the chair to continue reading the book.  
  
He had just pick ed up the when.. "Ahhhhh Mooooonyyyyyyy." he heard Sirius whine. He looked up at the animagus. "What?"  
  
"If you're going to read could you read something else."  
  
"Why? It's a book on Ani's."  
  
"I don't care what book it is read something else." Sirius practically demanded putting his hands on his hips. "Hint, hint."  
  
Remus tilted his head to one side. "Hint. Hint?" he looked at Sirius who was nodding his head. "Oh." the werewolf said as realization dawned on him. "Alrighty then Padfoot." Remus said standing up and walking over to Sirius. "You owe me anyway." was all that was said before Remus had Sirius in a breath taking kiss and was pushing him back onto the couch.  
===========================================

Severus woke to feel hair tickling his nose. He opened his eyes to see midnight black hair and remember who was with him. Slowly he separated himself from Harry's arms and walked out to the living room like space and sat down in one of the scarlet chairs, his favorite in fact. The sun hadn't set and wouldn't for about an hour so he just sat and thought to himself.  
  
'Why in the hell did I do that for Potter? It's not like I care for the brat, cause I don't, it's like something had possessed me, made me do it. Although he did look kind of cute and peaceful when he was asleep. Damn. I hate the boy, I do not care for the brat.'  
  
"Now don't say that. He's a smart boy.  
  
"What?" Severus said out loud and jumped up and turned around to see someone sitting on his desk. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Edge. Suppose you heard of me?"  
  
"You bit Potter." Severus said simply.  
  
"Maybe you do know."  
  
"Yeah, now why in the hell are you here and make it quick."  
  
"Now Severus." Edge said moving from the desk to the couch in a blink of an eye. "No need to be rude."  
  
Severus blinked, stunned, at the desk.  
  
"Down here."  
  
Severus turned and looked at Edge who smirked up at him.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Simple gestures just with more speed." Edge said waving his hand impatiently.  
  
"I knew that. I just...."  
  
"Then why did you ask?" said Edge smirking at Severus who looked like he was about ready to kill the vampire.  
  
"Tell me why you are here and make it quick, I haven't got all day." Severus sat down across from Edge and glared when Edge chuckled.  
  
"Alright Mr. Let's-get-to-the-point. I'm here because of Harry." the vampire said looking up at Severus with pale skin that was even unusual for a vampire. "He's in danger and I can't help him."  
  
"So you think I can?"  
  
"Yes, I mean, you protect him don't you?"  
  
"No. He's just down here so he's safe from the sun. What kind of danger is the brat in?"  
  
"The kind of danger he wouldn't be in if I hadn't of believed Voldemort when he said that if I turned Harry that he would give me my own clan. You see, he had this plan to handicap Harry and he needed some one who could."  
  
"You?"  
  
Edge looked down at his lap. "Yeah. He promised that if I did this one thing for him I wouldn't be alone anymore, that he would get me a clan."  
  
"And you believed him?"  
  
"Yep." Edge barked a laugh. "Stupid me fell for the one thing that I swore never to fall for. Now he's got Harry handicapped and I can't anything to help the boy."  
  
Severus looked at Edge confused. "Aren't you his sire?" When Edge nodded he continued. "Then why can't you do anything for Potter? If you're his sire you can take him away, put..."  
  
"No. I made a promise and the one thing a vampire can not do is brake a promise on something like what was given to me." Edge looked up at Severus with a pleading look in his eyes. "Please, take Harry in, protect him, do everything you can to keep him safe."  
  
Severus looked at Edge like he was crazy. Why should he take Potter in? What had Potter ever done for him besides make his life a living hell? Though try as he might Severus found that he couldn't say no to the vampire. Something was telling him to do as the vampire asked and not think anything of it like it was his duty. Hell, he'd figure it out later.  
  
"Alright if you insist. Now go and leave me alone."  
  
Edge smiled the first true happy smile in years. "Thank you and I have got to go now anyway. Harry is waking." And with that Edge turned into the snow white panther and ran out of the room.  
  
Severus turned to the bedroom door when Harry walked out and did something that seemed like he was sniffing the air before walking over to his professor.  
  
"Edge was here." He half mumbled and half growled.  
  
Severus looked down at Harry as he picked up his wrist and suppress a moan as he licked over the veins. "How do you know?"  
  
"Smell him." Was all Harry said before he bit down into Severus wrist.  
  
The Head of Slytherin gasped in pain as Harry began to probe the skin to make to blood come flowing out. Harry didn't drink long before he let go of the man's wrist and healing it before moving up to lick the wound that he didn't heal on Severus's neck, and which he didn't plan to, and drank a little from there. Severus moaned when Harry let go of his neck.  
When Severus had regained his composure and cleaned off his neck he went over to the fire and threw some powder into it before calling Dumbledore.  
  
"What is it Severus?"  
  
"Call everyone. We have a situation."  
  
Harry watched as Dumbledore's face turned serious, nodded, than left with a small pop sound.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked as he was pulled out of the rooms and up the corridor.  
  
"You'll know once we get there." Severus replied and they continued to the Headmasters office.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So what do you think. There's a review button down below that you can push and tell me if I should continue it anymore. Thanks to all the wonderful reviews and I'll be sure to take the time to thank those that I can who review this chapter.  
  
Thanks again. 


	7. Night 7: Edge's Gift

School starts back tomorrow so the story will be updated slower. Not that it was already slow but it will be even more slow. I really don't want to go back to school, well personally I don't want to start high school, but what can I say? I'm soooooo nervous. Wish me luck on the first day.  
  
Now I promised to thank those I could who review the last chapter so here we go:  
  
Shania Maxwell  
  
Kittyvamp.-harry  
  
optimistic girl94  
  
Sylvia Sylverton  
  
Tazthedevilman  
  
Arigazi : now you can't decapitate me cause then who would be able to update the story. Did you think of that.  
  
novque : didn't know I did cute.  
  
Miki23 : it's nice to know the story is sexy. Not really what I was planning on doing but it works.  
  
Shizukanaryu  
  
lonlyheart  
  
HecateDeMort : I shall try but can't really promise anything.  
  
Anarane Anwamane  
  
Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. Now on with the next chapter.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Night 7- Edge's Gift  
  
Severus walked back down the dungeon corridor madder then ever. Now Potter couldn't even leave his rooms unless he has somebody with him. Speaking of Potter, Severus couldn't here any footsteps behind him. He stopped and turned around to see a blank panther standing in an alert position, front paw brought up to his chest. The professor walked over to the panther and knelt beside him.  
  
"What is it Potter?"  
  
Severus looked down at the large feline as it let out a cat like growl and looked back up as he heard canine growling. He grabbed his wand as a purely white wolf walked out of the shadows and Shadow hissed. The wolf showed it's teeth before pouncing at Severus. Before Severus even had time to think of a spell Shadow jumped the wolf in mid-leap with a panther like yell and latched on with his claws. The wolf howled, grabbed Shadow's tail, and ripped him off. Blood poured from the wounds as Shadow hit the stone wall. Severus moved to stun the wolf as it leapt for Shadow but the panther jump at the wolf apparently not wanting Severus to be involved. Shadow went to claw the wolf again but the white beast grabbed his paw. The cry that filled the air froze Severus's insides. He knew the cat was in pain but he froze and all he could do was watch as Shadow was thrown back at the wall.  
  
Shadow hit the wall with a loud 'thump' and slid down to a laying position. As the wolf approached him, growling with hackles raised, white fur now red from the blood loss, Shadow tried to stand but as soon as he put weight on his injured paw he fell back down. Shadow looked up at the wolf to see that it was now standing over him. The wolf put it's paw on Shadows neck and pinned him to the ground.  
  
Shadow closed his eyes as the wolf bore on him. 'Edge. Severus.'  
  
The wolf opened it's jaws and......  
=============================================  
Remus as Sirius was now sitting in their rooms Sirius lying on the brown leather couch with his arm over his eyes and Remus sitting at his desk grading some papers. The only time that Remus looked up was when Edge walked through the door.  
  
Remus glared at Edge and growled. "What do you want?"  
  
"I need to speak with Sirius."  
  
Remus looked over at Sirius as he removed his arm from his eyes and layed it across his waist.  
  
"What is it?" he asked staring at the ceiling.  
  
"I need your permission to see Harry."  
  
Sirius looked over at Edge with no emotion what so ever and Remus started to growl.  
  
"Hush Remus." Sirius said moving to a standing position and Remus quit the growling instantly. "What for?" he asked Edge.  
  
Edge sighed and took a step forward. "I need to give him something."  
  
"Like what?" the animagus asked crossing his arms.  
  
"It's something that shall keep him safe."  
  
"Why couldn't you just give it to one of us and we will give it to him."  
  
"I can't, and before you ask, it's a vampire thing so you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Fine, as long as Snape is in the room, got it?"  
  
"Yes." Edge replied before crossing his left leg behind his right, putting his left arm behind his back, his right arm around his waist, and bowed. He then turned around and left.  
  
Remus looked at Sirius. "That was Edge?"  
  
Sirius nodded but glared at Remus when he heard, "He is cute." And a hurried, "But he's not my type and I did growl at him didn't I? When did you trust Snape?"  
  
Sirius just shook his head and walked into the bedroom. "No I don't."  
================================================  
Severus clasped down in his chair, laying his head back, eyes closed, and was pinching his nose thinking what had just happened. He had stunned the wolf just in time, before it bit Potter's head off anyway. Once he was sure that the wolf wasn't going to get back up he put his wand away, walked over to the large cat, and knelt beside it. Shadow opened his eyes to look at Severus as he picked up the injured paw, ripped some cloth off his robes, and went to bandage up the paw. Severus, when he was through, looked up to see Shadow slowly slipping unconscious.  
  
Severus's arms were now numb from carrying the blasted cat to his rooms were it was now sleeping on a rug in front of the fire. He moved to look down at his robes and grimaced. Potter had better be glad that he particularly didn't like this set of robes. He got up, moved to his desk to continue checking essays, and noticed the feline's ears twitching at every sound he made. So he wasn't in a deep sleep, just a light sleep that any sound could wake him from.  
  
The potions professor had only been checking essays for five minutes when Edge walked through the portrait hole. Severus looked over at the black panther as it lifted its head to look at Edge.  
  
-Hello Edge- Shadow hissed.  
  
"Please Harry calm down."  
  
Severus looked at Edge like he was crazy. Potter hadn't said anything. He was still a panther, he couldn't say anything.  
  
-No! I won't.- Shadow said standing up. He winced as he stood on his paw. -I didn't want this okay. You did this to me on that bastards orders.- The hair on shadow's back was now standing upright and Severus was starting to think that he was going to have to stun another animal.  
  
"Please, Harry. If you have been alone for two hundred years and somebody offers you the one thing that you could never have, wouldn't you jump at the chance. Edge said, eyes full of sorrow, trying to reason with Harry. "What would you do?"  
  
Severus watched, as the fur layed back down and the cat moved to a sitting position, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.  
  
-I guess you're right, but still, you had no right.-  
  
Edge looked down at his feet. "I know and I'm sorry."  
  
-Yeah.- Shadow replied moving his injured paw so he could rip off the cloth and lick his paw free of dry blood. -Why are you here Edge?-  
  
"I came to give you a gift." Edge said looking back up at the cat.  
  
Shadow stopped licking and looked up not moving his paw. -What kind of gift?-  
  
"Here." Edge said before reaching in his robe pocket.  
  
Shadow lowered his paw and tilted his head to the side curiously. Severus moved a little to see Edge pull out a necklace. It was a silver type necklace with a star shaped pendant that was black and red. Shadow looked at it, watching Edge walk toward him at the same time. It was beautiful in its own way and Shadow's eyes widened as Edge clasped it around his neck before hugging him tightly.  
  
"This necklace shall protect you from all harm. It will give you enough energy to stay within the intermediate space of Severus during the day." The older vampire explained, pulled away, and stood up.  
  
Hearing this, Severus stood, walked over to the two vampires', and glared at Edge angrily.  
  
"No way in hell is Potter going to follow me around." He yelled. "I will not have it."  
  
"Severus, I'm sorry, but you are the only one that I trust him with."  
  
-Are you crazy?- Shadow said with wide eyes.  
  
Edge smiled down at Shadow. "No Harry I'm not."  
  
Severus looked back and forth between the two.  
  
It's Shadow in this form Edge.  
  
"Alright Shadow."  
  
"Shadow? What the hell?"  
  
Edge looked at Severus with a confused look. "You mean you can't understand him?"  
  
"No." Severus said glaring at Edge.  
  
"He turned you, didn't he?"  
  
"No the brat didn't. He's not going to finish the job either." The professor said glaring at the large feline.  
  
"Oh." Edge said nodding. "I see. Well I better go. The suns going to rise pretty soon so I better get to my safe spot." He said bowing then he left.  
  
"Thank you Potter. Now I'm going to be stuck with you twenty four seven. Thanks a lot for ruining my life even more then it already was." He yelled at Shadow before walking into the bedroom.  
  
Well you're welcome you slimy git. Shadow said, knowing his professor can't hear him, walking in a circle and laying back down. Like I asked for all this. You ruined my life to.  
=================================================  
Dumbledore watched from his window as a snow white panther ran into the forest.  
  
'Maybe we can trust. He would be a good addition to the order.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally. It took me all day to get this up. Well read and review and make me happy. I will need them to get through the first few days of high school. Don't expect any chapters to soon. See Ya. 


	8. Night 8: Coming Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them.

Thanks to:

**Arigazi-_ you know, your right. Oh well. I wasn't thinking. Yes it's August (now September) and its not summer school_**

**Lover not a fighter-_ Edge and Harry are going to have a little fling, that was decided when I started writing the story. Hopefully things will make sense later on._**

**Korendate-_ wish I could tell you but that would ruin the suspense and my fun of making you suffer _**

**Faerie dragon-_ Nope sorry, but it does mean something in Japanese though._**

**lillinfields- _well here you go. No more waiting for you. Aren't you proud of me?_**

**Tazthedevilman-_ as for who the white wolf is you'll have to wait. Can't let any secrets get out can I? _**

**Anarane Anwamane-_ I try my best to make my stories as wonderful and interesting as I possibly can._**

If you're not in the list above and you reviewed, **_SORRY_**. Can't get everyone.

On with the story. Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Night 8: Coming Closer

Severus found himself not being able to sleep. It had been a week since Potter had been tied to his hip and he had gotten used to the panther always being with him. He rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. Why did he get so upset when the cat jumped him?

The Potions Master had just got back from reporting to Dumbledore about a DeathEater meeting and as soon as he opened the portrait Shadow had jumped on him. He knew that the large, overgrown cat was only worried about him, why the panther was worried about him he didn't know, but he was already sore from the Cruciatus curse and the trip to the stone floor didn't help matters any. So, naturally, he sent Shadow to stay with the mutts.

Now Severus was beginning to regret sending Shadow away. He couldn't sleep and he wouldn't so decided to just get up and go get the stupid cat. Coming up with a plan to say that Dumbledore got mad at him, lame, but it was bound to work and he flooed to Remus's rooms.

Once there he found not one living person, only a midnight black panther that looked up at him as he stepped out of the fireplace. Severus walked up to the cat, Shadow watching his every move, and grasped him by the back of the neck. Shadow yelled in pain as he was dragged of the couch, into the fireplace, and flooed back with Severus to the dungeons.

Severus stepped into his rooms and, less than gently, threw Shadow onto the couch. Shadow turned back into Harry who glared at his professor while rubbing his now sore neck.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"No Potter. Dumbledore would have my head if anything happened to his little 'Golden Boy'."

Harry jumped up from the couch. "Don't call me that."he said angrily.

"Don't talk to me that way Potter."

"I'll talk however I want you bas......"

Harry was cut short when Severus grabbed his neck, cutting off his air supply. The vampire's hands instantly grabbed the professors wrist to pull it away, but the harder Harry pulled, the stronger Severus's grip was. It was in that moment that Harry knew just how powerful a wizard his Potions professor was. Severus dropped Harry to the floor who instantly was gasping for air. He looked up at his professor as he walked to the bedroom.

"That was a warning Potter." Severus said before slamming the door shut.

Harry stood on shaky legs, rubbing his neck, and sat down on the scarlet couch.

'What did I do to deserve all of this? As far as I know, I did nothing. So why is every thing have to happen to me?'

The young vampire stood up and looked around for a window. Harry sighed when he didn't find one.

'Who am I kidding? I'm in Snape's rooms, in the dungeons, of course there's no windows.'

Sighing again, Harry walked over to the bookshelf. He looked over the books and sighed again when he couldn't find anything interesting.

'The slimy git is an old bat. Nothing but potions.'

Harry walked back over to the couch and layed down. He had just drifted into a different time when he groans of pain coming from the bedroom. Quietly as he could, he got up from the couch, walked over to the bedroom door, and opened it. When he looked inside he didn't expect to see his professor curled up as tight as he could get, his face etched with pain, and shaking madly.

Transforming into Shadow he walked over to the bed and layed his head down on the edge of it. He looked intently at his professors and his eyes widened as he felt a pull and he was pulled into what he considered to be Severus's dream.

Shadow looked around at the circle of DeathEaters. He quickly realized that they couldn't see him because he was standing right in the middle of the circle and they didn't act as though he was there at all. The cat looked top his right to find himself next to Severus, who was down on one knee, bowing to Voldemort. Shadow looked up at the snake as he spoke.

"I am very disappointed in you Severus. You have Potter within your grasp and you refuse to tell me or bring him here."

"I'm sorry My Lord. The meddling fool is getting wary of me. He's barely letting me out of his sight."

"Crucio."

Shadow jumped back a few inches as the curse hit Severus. He was amazed that his professor didn't even budge but, when the curse was lifted, Severus was breathing deeply.

"Don't make excuses. You are my top spy. I will not except anymore excuses Severus."

"Yes My Lord. My deepest apologies."

"You may go." Voldemort said turning to talk to Wormtail. (evil little scumbag that he is.)

Severus stood, bowed low, and turned around. The man only got two steps before:

"Oh, and Severus."

Severus stopped instantly.

"My DeathEaters have a little gift for you. Make him scream."

There was a chorus of 'Crucio' and blue light hit Severus from all sides. Shadow saw Severus's body tense as he fought off the pain and Shadow felt his heart tighten, not letting him breathe. Severus squeezed his eyes shut. The pain was getting to be too much, but he wouldn't throw his pride away, he would not scream and beg for mercy.

Shadow fell as Severus did and curled into a fatal position. Both were gasping for air and it wasn't much longer that Severus gave it up and they both screamed, the most eerie scream ever heard.

Shadow opened his eyes to find himself back in Severus's rooms, curled up, and shaking just as bad as Severus. Slowly he stood back up on shaky legs and stood at the bed. Making up his mind, he put his front paws on the bed, summoned his strength into his hind legs, and jumped up onto the bed. He swayed a little but soon caught his balance before making sure that Severus had not been awakened. When Shadow was sure the man was still asleep he carefully stepped over the mans feet and moved so he could curl against Severus's back. Shadow had just gotten into a light sleep when he felt something behind him move. He lifted his head and turned it to the side so he could watch Severus move to curl against him and wrap an arm around his stomach to pull him closer. Shadow shook his head and layed it back down. It wasn't long after that that the dawn's strength overcame the cat.

While all of the above was happening, Dumbledore had Fawkes go find Edge. It wasn't but 15 minutes later that Edge walked in with Fawkes riding on his shoulder.

"This magnificent bird tells me that you need to speak with me."

"Yes, of course. Please, sit down Edge." Dumbledore replied waving a hand at one of the chairs.

Edge sat down and crossed his arms and legs. "It seems as though everyone who knows Harry knows me."

"Yes, well, it would be quit a feat if Harry managed to keep it from everyone." Said Dumbledore with a smile.

"He could have done it, if he wanted to." Edge said knowing well what things Harry was hiding from the world. Oh the pleasures of being able to read minds. "Now, what am I here for?"

"Well I can see that you are in a big hurry so I'll gat straight to the point."

"Please do, dawn's coming."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "I need someone who can help Harry with his new vampire powers."

Edge stood so suddenly that it caused Fawkes to loose his balance. The bird gave an angry screech and flew back to its perch.

"I would jump at the chance, naturally, if it wasn't for the circumstances."

"What circumstances?"

"It would seem that Harry's godfather, Sirius Black I do believe it was, doesn't like me to much. So, being the godfather figure, he made me promise to stay away from Harry."

"I see." Said Dumbledore petting Fawkes feathery head before looking back at Edge. "I'll take to Sirius, see if I can't change his mind, mind you, it might be tough but I'm sure I can. In the meantime, I can find you a room in the castle if you want, and you can stay here."

Edge nodded, noticing that dawn was fast approaching. "Yes, thank you Albus."

"No, thank you Edge." Dumbledore said with a small smile.

Finally. With all the schoolwork I was beginning to think that I was never going to get this chapter up. Luckily that its been rainy so much that they let school out. Oh well.

Leave reviews please. Thanks.


	9. Night 9: Surprises and Conversations

Disclaimer: Do not own characters.

Finally yet another chapter. Sorry for the wait as I know some of you are dieing with the waiting here it is.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night 9: Surprises and Conversations

Severus woke around three to the smell of air and earth. For some reason he found the smell to be comforting in a way and he snuggled closer to the furry warmth. Wait. This wasn't right. He opened his eyes, sat up a little and looked down at the large feline laying beside him.

His first impulse was to push the cat forcefully off the bed, but before he could, Shadow stretched and yawned before opening his eyes. The look that Shadow gave Severus was plainly asking the man not to move. Severus glared at the cat, but it didn't move, just layed there patiently, waiting, for the professor to either push him off or to let him stay. The man shook his head before laying back down and closing his eyes. Shadow moved to get comfortable again and, with it still daylight, was instantly back to sleep.

It wasn't right to Severus. The cat was bloody Harry Potter, his student. He should have pushed the cat away but he felt too comfortable with the cat. Besides, Shadow acted different from Potter. Shadow played and even got up here with him, and to Severus, was proof enough.

Shadow had his humans counter parts attitude and temper, but, his eyes were a dull honey color instead of bright gold. Severus knew Harry was there but he also believed that at times Shadow took over. Sighing, Severus opened his eyes to look at the panther and didn't notice the smile that crept onto his lips. He lightly ran a hand across Shadow's head and let out a slight chuckle as the ears twitched with irritation. The professor then closed his eyes and let the power of sleep take him.

Oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0ooo0ooo0oo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0

Sirius, in the shape of Padfoot, had went out for a stroll. He saw a river and decided to get a drink before heading back to Remus. Careful not to fall in, as he had promised Remus that he wouldn't get wet, he leaned down and started to lap up the water.

Dumbledore had walked up on Padfoot without the dog noticing him and smiled.

"Hello Padfoot."

Padfoot yelped and went to jump back, but since it had rained the day before the bank was still muddy, and slipped down the bank and into the water. Padfoot came up spluttering water and barked at the Headmaster and growled when the old man started to laugh.

"I guess you are just going to have to listen if you want out of there." Dumbledore said as the black dog went to climb out but fell back in with a splash.

Padfoot glared and growled but listened to the old man none the less.

"I understand that you don't like Edge to much." When Padfoot barked in response he continued. "Harry needs Edge to teach him his new powers. The powers would be useless if not taught to him by the right person, and who better to teach him than his sire?" Dumbledore finished and levitated Padfoot out of the river.

Padfoot shook and turned into Sirius who glared at Dumbledore. "I am going to attend their lessons then and nothing you say can make me trust Edge other then Edge himself."

"Very well." The Headmaster sighed as he noted the finality in the ex-convicts voice. "Coming back to the castle?"

"Yeah, but you are going to get the blame because I'm wet. You do know that, don't you?"

Dumbledore smiled as Sirius transformed back to his canine alter-ego. "Of course."

0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0

The sun had set and Shadow slowly opened his eyes. How had he got on the couch? He moved into a sitting position on the scarlet couch and looked around, boring as always. Shadow jumped down and stretched, flexing his claws in the carpet, and yawned. Moving back into a sitting position he began the daily ritual of washing. He had just moistened his paw to his liking and went to wash his face when Severus walked through the portrait hole.

Severus smirked. "It's rude to take baths in public Potter."

The cat simply ignored him and continued to get the sleep out of his eyes. Severus shook his head as Shadow went about his bath.

"Edge and your mutt are waiting outside." Severus said simply moving to sit at his desk.

Shadow transformed into Harry and walked over to his professor. "It would be nice if I had my early night meal professor."

Severus looked up with a sigh. He unbuttoned the collar of his robes, moved it aside, and tilted his head to the side.

"Take it easy." He said as Harry moved to stand in front of him.

Harry put his hands on Severus's shoulders, leaned down, positioned his teeth, and slowly pushed them into Severus's neck, renewing the wounds. Severus moaned and closed his eyes, keeping his hands clasped firmly on the chair arms.

The boy slid into Severus's lap as the professor wrapped his arms around him. His fingers found and tangled themselves in the black locks. They wasn't greasy, like everyone thought, but silky. Harry moaned as Severus's hands found their way up his shirt and pulled him closer.

Severus moaned again as certain parts of their anatomy rubbed against each other and he felt his own fangs grow into place. Clearly lost in pleasure, Severus let his half- inch shorter fangs pierce Harry's neck. Harry jumped in pain but soon relaxed. He let go of his professor's neck, licked his lips and teeth, eyes still closed, and let Severus drink his life back.

Harry moved his hips against Severus and moaned in pleasure and pain as the action made Severus stretch the skin. Severus started to buck against Harry as well as the vampire moved to nibble on his ear, and Severus let go of Harry's neck. Severus moved his hands to cup Harry's face and moved it so he could look into the lust clouded gold eyes.

The professor felt a lurch in his stomach but paid it no mind and brought Harry into a kiss, keeping the thrusts at a regular pace. Harry tasted of blood and chocolate, a rare combination for vampires, and Severus found it addictive. He pulled the young vampire to him, forcefully running his tongue on the roof of Harry's mouth. Harry moaned and gave one last final thrust before he came quickly followed by Severus.

Harry pulled away from the kiss to let Severus breathe since he himself didn't have to. He looked at his professor before laying his head down on his chest. The young vampire listened to Severus's heartbeat as he watched the professor pick up his wand, cast a cleansing charm, and lay it back down. Severus pushed Harry away a little to look into the boys gold eyes. He felt another lurch, like he was going to be sick, and he pushed Harry off his lap and into the floor.

Harry looked up at his professor. "What's wrong?"

Severus felt yet another lurch but promptly ignored it. "Just go down to the mutt Potter."

Harry, amazingly to Severus, obeyed without a word. Severus watched Harry leave before standing up. He swayed as dizziness set in. The professor balanced himself before taking a step forward. That step seemed to take all the life force out of Severus and he fell, the world going black before he even hit the floor.

0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0

Harry walked out of the front doors of the castle and quickly noticed his godfather and Edge. He knew what the meeting was about but something just didn't seem kosher with Snape, and that worried Harry. He ran down the steps and right over to wrap his arms around Sirius. Sirius hugged Harry back and breathed in his scent.

"What's wrong Harry?" he whispered as though he didn't want Edge to hear. He had no such luck.

"Something's wrong with Snape." Harry said stepping back away from his godfather.

Sirius's eyes darkened. "Why should I care about Snape?"

"Because you love me and I know your feelings." The boy replied with a smirk that earned a glare from his godfather.

"And because you feel it's your fault."

Sirius and Harry turned to look at Edge and Harry nodded. Edge closed his eyes and pinched the ridge of his nose.

Sirius looked down at Harry. "What's he thinking?"

Harry just shrugged in response and Sirius huffed.

"Some help you are."

"Come on."

Harry and Sirius looked at Edge as he went toward the castle, looked at each other, shrugged, and ran to catch up with the older vampire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers who have stuck with me even though I am slow at updating. Just shows how much you people love me. I will try to start getting the chapters up sooner but can't promise anything. --scratches head-- How many times have I said that ?


	10. Night 10: Harry's Song

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!!!!!!!!!!

This chapter is updated faster than the others because there were reviewers who so desperately wanted to know what happened to our darling Potions professor, so here it is.

Night 10: Harry's Song

Harry sat in his godfathers lap, head buried in Sirius's robes, and crying uncontrollably. Sirius held him close while Edge leaned against the opposite wall, arms crossed, one leg over the other, his head down, and his eyes closed. He was agitated, anyone could see, and he didn't like the fact that Harry was crying like he was. Harry had no right to blame himself like he was.

Okay, he had to admit, if he found that his day guardian and donor was not breathing, then, yes, he would be in Harry's shape. Even with that in his mind, Edge still couldn't understand. Sure the guy was comatose at the moment and barely alive, but he was alive, wasn't he?

"Edge."

Edge looked up as he heard his name. It was whispered but he heard it like it was yelled.

"What Sirius?"

"Snape will be okay, won't he?"

"I'm positive he will be." Edge replied moving from the wall over to sit beside Sirius. "Why? I thought you hated him."

"No, I don't hate him." Sirius said looking down at Harry who was now breathing evenly and listening intently on every word without the other two men knowing. "I just need someone to yell at."

"Yes, I know that feeling." Edge said nodding. "You need someone to take your anger out on, but maybe, your taking it out on the wrong person."

Sirius looked over at Edge. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said."

"I'm taking my anger out on the wrong person?"

"Exactly."

"Well who else am I going to take it out on?" Sirius asked with a glare.

Edge looked up at Sirius seriously. "The one's who deserve your anger."

"I try, but Sev...Snape just keeps egging it on and I snap." Sirius said looking away.

Edge smirked. "Caught it." He whispered and his smirk grew when a slight blush appeared. He snickered before continuing. "You're worried, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Sirius said with a shrug. "Who would I have to fight with?"

"You could always fight with me."

Sirius looked up at Edge and smiled. "I guess I could."

Harry sat down beside Severus's bed. The older man's eyes were closed and his hair was spread out on the pillow that made it look like a halo. Harry moved a strand of hair away from Severus's serene and peaceful looking face and slightly smiled at the warmth that danced on his fingers. Severus was going to live but would be in a coma like state until he was given a vampire's blood. Harry's smile faded as he remembered what Edge had said.

(flashback)

The two vampires and the animagus walked into the darkened room. Harry, who knew Severus's rooms like the back of his hand by now, spotted the Potions Master first.

"Oh no." he whispered before running over to Severus.

Harry dropped to his knees and rolled his professor over. He put a hand near Severus's mouth and when he didn't feel the warm breath on his hand he panicked.

"Professor! Wake up! You can't, you just can't!" Harry yelled, tears in his eyes, shaking his professor. "Wake up."

Edge walked over, kneeled beside Harry, and pulled him away. Harry sat stiffly, his tears beginning to fall, and watched his Sire put a hand over Severus's chest. There was a bluish light and Severus gasped in air.

"Edge?" Harry whispered. "Will he be okay?"

The older vampire looked over at Harry who turned his attention to his Sire. "He will live but will be comatose." Edge moved a hand to cover Harry's own. "I need you to understand something Harry. When a half-vampires blood is mixed with a full vampires in the system of the half it can have dire consequences. If he hadn't been bit by you I wouldn't have been able to do anything."

"What about another vampire?"

"I have no other vampires. You and Severus are all I have. Though if you give him more of your blood then it will reverse the process which will wake him up."

"But it will turn him completely, won't it?" Harry asked looking at the half vampire then back up at Edge.

"Yes, Harry, it will."

(end flashback)

Harry had refused instantly, ran out of the room, and Sirius had quickly followed. How could Harry do that to his professor? If Harry turned him then what human was left within himself would disappear. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. Why couldn't he just be normal?

Harry looked up as Edge entered and quickly let go of the hand he hadn't realized he had been holding. He watched Edge walk over to him before looking down at the floor.

"Harry, he needs..."

"No Edge."

"Look, Harry, I understand..."

"No you don't. How could you?" Harry said angrily jumping to his feet.

"Because I have been down that road Harry. I know." Edge said his voice still considerably calm.

"Just leave me alone." Harry said moving away from Edge.

"I'm only trying to help."

"Well it's not working."

Edge let Harry get to the door before moving instantly in front of him. "You are not human." He growled.

"There's some left." Harry growled his eyes turning into a bright, fury gold.

"I don't care what you say Harry, you will turn him!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!" Edge yelled his eyes color now matching Harry's. "The blood will call you to him and you won't be able to resist it long! I'm trying to save you from a lot of pain Harry!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Harry yelled shoving past Edge, his eyes squeezed shut to keep tears from falling, and ran out of the room.

"You can't run forever Harry!" Edge yelled at Harry's retreating back, his eyes losing the furry and filling with regret, as he smelt the tears.

Harry sat in the Astronomy tower, in a window, crying. All he wanted was to be normal. Was that too much to fucking ask of the world? Evidently. He went from the Boy-Who-Lived to the Boy-Who-Lived-Who-Is-Now-A-Vampire. He looked out the window, not bothering to dry his eyes, and looked up at the stars. Without noticing he started to mutter to himself.

Hello world 

_This is me_

_The boy in this life_

_That you never see_

_All you see_

_Is the part of me_

_That you want to see_

_Why can't you see the real me_

_For the real me_

_Is so different than_

_What you take it to be_

_My heart is aching,_

_My heart is crying,_

_My heart is bleeding,_

_But you can never see_

_Cause you don't look_

_Beyond the image_

_You made for me_

Harry stopped and turned his attention to the door as it squeaked open. His eyes widened as his own gold eyes met that of the white wolf's.

There you go the tenth chapter in the story. Chapter eleven will be up in about a month hopefully. The story's already 83 pages long on paper.

The song that Harry starts is called "My Heart" and it belongs to myself. I wrote it especially for this story and Harry will finish it throughout the story and I will even put it together at the end so you get it all at once if you guys want. No stealing without asking but then you have to give me my credit.

Make me happy and REVIEW!!!!!


	11. Night 11: Confusing New Friend

Disclaimer: Look back at first few chapters.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and for all of you who have stuck with me. Cookies for all.

See if you guys can guess who the wolf is at the end of this chapter.

Night 11: Confusing New Friend

Edge staggered backward as Sirius punched him hard. He smirked and rubbed his jaw, not really feeling any pain.

"Nice."

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Sirius growled angrily, his eyes shining with anger.

"I guess not." Edge said with a shrug.

"You… just go back to your master. I'm sure he'll like his little pet back."

Edge's eyes glowing was the only warning that Sirius had before a hand was clasped firmly around his throat.

"Don't ever insult me." He growled. "Or I won't think twice on snapping your neck, Harry's godfather or not."

Sirius, who was choking, slowly nodded. He dropped to the floor gasping for air. "You know, I'm hold you to that." He said standing to look at Edge, who was now calming down.

"I'm sure you will." The vampire said with a slight smirk, his eyes now back to the usual calm and alert gold.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry stared at the white beast as it walked forward. He wasn't particularly scared of the wolf, which confused him greatly. Wasn't that the same wolf that tried to rip him to pieces the other night? The vampire moved to a standing position, just in case.

**I'm not going to hurt you.** The wolf said sitting down

"What?" Harry asked confusion written all over his face. He knew that voice from somewhere, but where?

**You heard me. Now transform so we can get out of here.**

Harry watched as the wolf stood and walked over to the door before stopping and turning around.

**Are you coming?**

"How do I know you're not one of Voldemorts?"

The wolf growled. **I am not with that…thing.**

Harry nodded after a while and transformed. The wolf barked and ran out the door, Shadow close behind. It was confusing. He trusted this wolf though he knew he shouldn't. The two ran across the grounds and into the Forbidden Forest.

Shadow jumped up on a rock, sat down, wrapped his tail around his feet, and started to clean his fur. He looked up as the wolf went and layed down nearby. The white wolf was panting slightly but stopped as his back leg twitched. Shadow smirked as the wolf moved to scrap his teeth across the itch.

**Fleas? **Shadow said the tip of his tail starting to flick back and forth.

The wolf grumbled. **Shut up.**

Shadow chuckled and jumped down to sit in front of the canine. **What's your name?**

**I can't tell you that.** He said looking away.

**Why not?**

The wolf looked up to face Shadow's glare. **Because you will go away.**

**Do you have a nickname then?** The feline asked his features softening.

The wolf shook his head.

**Then come up with one. **Shadow pawed at the wolf's nose.

The wolf growled but sneezed as the fur on the cat's paw tickled his nose. He looked up at the quarter moon, down at the ground, then back up at Shadow.

**Silver.**

Shadow smiled. **Call me Shadow in this form okay.**

Silver nodded. **Come on.** He said getting up, pulling on Shadows ear, and taking off through the trees.

**Hey!** Shadow yelled running to catch Silver.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Sirius walked into Remus's rooms to find no one in the main room, so he walked into the bedroom and smiled as his lover walked out of the bathroom, in a towel, drying his hair. The animagus snuck over to him and when Remus threw the towel on the bed and looked up he yelped and jumped back into the dresser.

"Ow, damn it Sirius." Remus said rubbing his now sore back while Sirius laughed. The werewolf glared at his lover. "You are going to pay for that."

Remus pounced on the surprised Sirius and sent them both down onto the bed. Sirius, who was at the moment winded, was at complete mercy of the tickling werewolf Remus J. Lupin.

"Remus…stop…ah…please." Sirius begged trying to get away.

Remus stopped and looked down at Sirius. "Why should I since it's revenge?"

"Because you have gained your revenge now. No need to torture me any more."

Remus looked as though he was thinking it over before sighing and moving to lay down on Sirius's chest. They both lay there, Sirius listening to Remus's breathing, Remus listening to Sirius's heartbeat.

"Love ya Remus." Sirius whispered like he was afraid to break the silence.

The werewolf smiled. "Love ya too you mangy mutt."

"Hey!" Sirius yelled before attacking Remus.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Shadow had finally managed to catch Silver and now the two lay above the lake looking out over the water. Silver layed his head down on his paws as Shadow moved closer.

**Why did you want me out here with you?** Shadow asked laying his head beside the wolf's.

Silver got up and moved away from the cat about a foot and sat down. **This is the only way that we can be friends.**

Shadow tilted his head in confusion. **Why? If you have a human form than our human forms can be friends, right?**

**No, they can't.** Silver said turning to face the cat.

**Why not?**

**Because Shadow, they…they just can't alright.**

Shadow stood and walked over to the depressed white wolf. **I'm sure they can.** He said as Silver started shaking his head. **If they try.**

**No! It's complicated alright. Now git, the sun's about to rise.**

**Silver…** Shadow tried but the wolf ignored him and walked away, his head hung. **I could try to understand.** The cat whispered before turning and walking back up to the castle.

The chapter is short I know but the others make up for it, I hope. Not a lot of information in this one but others have more.

Review, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE.


	12. Night 12: Daytime Foundings

Disclaimer: Usual do not own

Sorry for such a long wait but my computer was kinda crowded over and I wasn't able to get around to cleaning the table off. I'm so lazy I know and most of you are going to want to kill me but please don't. My life is already hectic enough without the threat of death hanging over my head.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Night 12: Daytime Founding's

Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, arguing as usual. They had just sat down and filled their plates when Dumbledore stood up. The hall became deathly silent.

"Due to some mishaps our Potions professor will not be able to teach for awhile. Therefore, potions class periods can be used as free time. Enjoy your breakfast." Dumbledore finished with a wave of his hand and the room erupted in excited chatter.

"Yes!" Ron said gleefully shoving a muffin into his mouth.

"Ron! Something bad could have happened and you don't care one bit do you?"

"Sorry Hermione." Ron mumbled. "But no potions, that's a miracle."

"Yes, but Ron, Professor Snape could be seriously hurt. We should try to figure out what happened." Hermione said worriedly.

Ron sighed. "Oh fine." There really was no point in arguing with the girl when she set her mind on something.

"Good. We'll start right after breakfast." She said smugly.

"Oh man." Ron moaned. That was supposed to be his free time.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

"Come on Ron." Hermione said urgently as she stopped in front of their DADA professors office.

"What makes you think Professor Lupin is going to know about Snape?"

"They work together, that's how." She said in an annoyed tone before knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Hermione opened the door and the two stepped in.

"Oh, hello Ron, Hermione. Do come in." Remus said without looking up from his papers.

"How did you know?" Ron asked sitting slowly in one of the chairs.

Remus looked up. "I'm a werewolf Ron." He said with a slight smile and the red head blushed.

"Right."

Remus chuckled. "What is it that you two need?"

"We were wondering about Professor Snape. Is he okay?"

"Yes Hermione, he is fine. Why?"

Hermione looked down at her hands, which were clasped in her lap. "Well, he was watching Harry, wasn't he?" she looked up quickly. "I mean, were else could Harry go?"

Remus just smiled slightly. "Yes, that's right, but I assure you that Harry is just fine. Professor Snape will be fine as well.. Anything else you two need?"

"No Professor." Hermione stood up and moved toward the door. "Come on Ron."

Ron stood and followed. "Coming."

Once the two had left Sirius walked out of another room and sat down on the desk.

"That boy is whipped."

"Sirius!" Remus said in shock.

"What?" the animagus replied with a shrug. "He is." He said before standing up and transforming into Padfoot.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

"That was a lot of help Hermione."

The bushy haired girl glared at her friend. "Not that you were any help."

"I didn't complain about anything." Ron said hopefully.

"Oh Ronald." Hermione sighed shaking her head.

"Come on Herm."

"Well if it isn't the Mudblood and the Weasel." Malfoy sneered as the two glared at him. "I wonder where Scarhead is."

"That's none of your business Ferret."

Malfoy glared as Hermione grabbed Ron and pulled him away. "Don't get lost without Potter."

"Why that…" Ron growled before Hermione interrupted him.

"Not now Ron, look."

Ron looked down the corridor to see a white wolf stumble and fall. He watched as Hermione ran up to it before following. They both knelt down beside it as the canine slightly opened its eyes to look at them and move its head as Hermione scratched it behind its ears.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you."

Hermione took off her outer robe and wrapped it around the wolf before motioning Ron to do the same. Once they were sure that the other students wouldn't see him, they picked him up and headed toward the Hospital Wing.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

"Is the poor thing going to be alright Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked worriedly as Ron rolled his eyes.

Madam Pomfrey looked up from the wolf. "I'm sure he will be, given a few days rest.

"That's good." Hermione's eyes widened as she saw Professor Snape laying in another bed along with Harry and someone she didn't recognize in the darkest corner. "Madam Pomfrey, can we see Harry?"

"Don't see the point, he's asleep and won't hear you, but go ahead." She said sounding slightly annoyed but smiled and went back into her office.

The two friends walked over to Harry's bed and looked down at him.

"He looks like death." Ron whispered quietly.

"Well of course Ron." The bushy haired witch said before slowly touching Harry's forehead. She pulled back sharply.

Ron looked at her. "What is it?"

"He's like ice."

"Well duh."

Hermione glared at Ron as he smiled and turned to look at the unknown black haired guy.

"So who do you think this is?" he looked back at his friend.

"Why are you asking me? Ask him."

"What?" Ron questioned before turning back to the stranger. "Oh."

The man now had his eyes opened and was directly looking at Ron who ran to the other side of Harry's bed when he sat up. He looked over at the two and smiled.

"Your Harry's friends, you are in no danger."

Ron pushed Hermione forward a bit. "Um, what's your name?" she asked as the man stood.

"It's Edge and I'm Harry's Sire, before you ask." He said straightening his robes.

"Don't be an ass Edge."

"Harry!"

"Hi guys." He said sitting up. "Where'd the wolf come from?"

"It's Dante." Edge said walking over to the wolf.

"Dante? Who's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"The Sire I haven't seen for about 300 years."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to get a little bit of Ron and Hermione in there somewhere but things are going to start getting better in the next chapter or the one after that one, whenever I decide to do it. You'll just have to wait and see. Hope you enjoyed it.

R&R


	13. Night 13: Dante Part 1 and the Black Wol...

I had forgotten to put in the sun had set in the last chapter when Edge woke. Sorry to those that it confused. As for Dante walking around in the sun the animal form gives them more time to walk in daylight than normal, and if you remember Edge gave a necklace to Harry that help him walk in the day too, so lets just say that Dante has one of those.

**Bold **will be a character in this time talking during a memory.

On with the story.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

Night 13: Dante Part 1 the Black Wolf

"Dante? Who's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"The Sire I haven't seen for 300 years."

"Three hundred years!" Ron gasped. "How old are you exactly?"

"Ron, that was rude."

Edge chuckled. "That's alright Hermione. I'm only 325."

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock and Ron came close to fainting. There was no way, but then again he did say he was a vampire, didn't he? Surprisingly, Ron recovered first.

"If you wasn't a vampire?"

"I'd be dead, but I'm 21 in human years."

"Wow, 21." Hermione said suddenly interested. "How old were you when you were first bit?"

Edge's smile faded a little. "I would have probably been 19 since for every 100 years for a human is like a year for a vampire, age wise."

"Hold on." Harry said blinking a few times. "You mean that I'm going to have to wait two hundred years to come of age?"

"You're of age now Harry."

"He is? How?" Ron asked.

Edge sighed. "Fifteen is the age for our kind. As soon as a human turns fifteen we can bite them."

Okay." Harry nodded. "Now, who is this Dante?"

Edge sat down on the bed and started to casually stroke the wolf's head. "He is a confusing character, but I'll tell what I can."

(flashback)

**"I was seventeen when we first met. A party had just ended and it was about 4 or 5 in the morning. I had had a feeling that someone had been following me for awhile."**

"Bye Edge." A young girl called while waving.

Edge didn't say anything but waved and walked off. The small town of Antigone had been warned about walking alone at night, but Edge had never paid any mind to it. Vampires didn't scare him, as he believed that if you left them alone they left you alone.

He turned around sharply as something moved behind him. When he didn't see or hear anything else Edge sighed and turned around.

"Don't be paranoid Edge." He said to himself. He looked up to come face to face with another man. "Oh shit." He jumped back, tripped over his own two feet, and fell flat on his ass. Edge looked up at the stranger as he chuckled. "Who are you?"

"The name's Dante."

Edge stood, crossed his arms, and glared. "You're a vampire, aren't you?"

The blonde, shoulder length, haired man grinned showing his teeth. "However did you know?"

"Well let's see, your teeth, pale skin, and your eyes that," Edge tilted his head. ", just went gray."

Dante nodded. "They'll do that from time to time. It means that I'm in a good mood."

"Is that good or bad?" Edge asked nervously.

"For you," Dante moved to lay an arm around Edge's shoulders. "It's a very good thing." He started to walk dragging the black-haired man with him.

Edge struggled to get away from the vampire but Dante just smirked and pulled him closer. He sighed and gave up but he didn't relax and stayed on his guard. After about five minutes Edge started to get slightly bored and decided that he might as well start up conversation.

"So, um, Dante was it?"

"Yes?"

"How old are you? That is if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm 231, but to make it more believable, I'm 22." He added noticing Edge's look of shock.

Edge nodded. "Why do your eyes change color?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" Dante answered with a question of his own with a smile.

"Only when I don't know someone."

"That can get you in trouble if you ask the wrong question to the wrong person. You do know that don't you?"

"Just answer the bloody question would you." Edge growled, agitated.

"Alright." Dante said with a nod at Edge. "Personally I do not know, they always have. Gold when I'm angry or hungry, gray when I'm calm and content. Any more you would like to ask. It's getting late."

Edge noted the urgency in Dante's voice. "Why do you answer every question without hesitation?"

Dante moved away from Edge and turned to look at him. "I want you to trust me."

Edge didn't move until Dante went to walk away. He grabbed the vampire's hand, gasped at the feeling of the cold, clammy hand in his own, but pulled Dante with him non-the less.

"What are you doing?" Dante asked as Edge started to run.

Edge didn't answer and stopped when he came to a door of a small but nice looking little house. "Get in." he said pushing Dante through the door that he had opened.

Dante stood and watched Edge close the door and the blinds leaving only a little bit of light from small candles around the room they entered that had lit themselves when the two had walked in. Edge sat down on a black leather couch in the middle of the comfortable looking room and propped his feet on the table across from it. There was a matching leather chair on the other side of the table, which was a nice color of oak wood. Two red, cushioned chairs sat at the ends of the table. There was a door leading into what looked like the kitchen from where Dante was standing, a hall was behind the couch leading to, no doubt, the bathroom and the bedrooms.

Dante moved over and sat down beside Edge. "Thanks." He said in a casual tone.

Edge got up and moved to the hall. "Don't get to used to it. Your room is at the end of the hall, that is, if you even sleep in a room and not a coffin." He said before he walked out of sight.

**"Wait, you let him into your house?" Hermione said.**

(end flashback)

Edge finished the glass of blood that Madam Pomfrey had brought Harry and himself before looking over at Hermione. "I did. At the time it was pure instinct. I didn't know what came over me, I just acted."

"Did you let him stay?" Harry, who had moved to sit in Edge's lap, asked licking the blood off of his Sire's lips making his friends grimace.

"Of course. I couldn't find it in myself to throw him out."

Everyone turned their heads towards the doors as they opened and Sirius walked in.

"Sirius!" Harry cried literally jumping out of Edge's lap and running to hug his godfather.

"Hello to you too." Sirius said hugging Harry and looking at Edge. "Can I borrow him?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm not his godfather, just his Sire, so can I come along?"

"Sure." Sirius shrugged. "One more stupid feline shouldn't hurt to bad."

"Now that ain't fair." Edge said as the two ran out leaving him behind. "Watch over Dante for me." He told Ron and Hermione before following.

The two looked at each other. "Okay, leave us with the vampire…" Ron started

"That we don't know…" they both turned and looked at the wolf. "And would rather eat us than talk." Hermione finished.

They passed out in unison.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

Two panthers chased a black dog through the trees of the Forbidden Forest. The white panther hooked a paw around one of Padfoot's back legs causing him to trip and fall. At the same time Shadow had jumped on the white panther which sent all three of them tumbling.

Padfoot crawled out from under the two panthers, stood, and shook dirt from his fur. **Thanks you two.**

Shadow shook and sat down, his tail flicking all different directions. **No problem.** He looked over at the white panther whom had one back leg stretched out and was licking the fur. **You okay…um…will Piscean work for you?**

The white panther didn't look up. **It's fine.**

A twig snapping caused all three to snap into alert positions instantly. They stood, ready to run or to attack. Piscean was ready to pounce when a huge black wolf, bigger than Padfoot, stepped out from the bushes.

It stood and looked at the three before walking over to Padfoot. He paid no heed to the fact that Padfoot had layed his ears back and was bearing his teeth as he continued over to Piscean and did the same. The wolf than walked over to Shadow, walked around him, and stopped to look the cat in the eyes for only a second before snorting, walking away from the three, and out of sight.

**What was that about?** Padfoot growled.

Piscean shook his head. **I have no idea.** He looked around for Shadow. **Where did Shadow go?**

**He probably went back up to the castle, come on.** Padfoot took off in the direction of the castle with Piscean following.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

"Where is he?" Harry screamed as Edge and Sirius did their best to hold him down.

"Harry, I have no idea. I had stepped into my office and when I came out he was gone." Madam Pomfrey said worriedly.

Harry looked over at his friends and Hermione spoke. "We fell asleep Harry. Sorry."

Harry yanked free from Edge and Sirius and was about to storm out of the Infirmary when something grabbed the bottom of his robe. He looked back down at a white wolf with slightly singed fur.

**Look, kid, calm down all right. Severus is fine, if that's whom you're yelling about.**

Harry turned and got down on his knees to look better look at the wolf. "If you know where he's at, tell me."

The wolf shook his head before transforming into a man and pulled Harry up to his feet. "Sorry. No can do."

Harry stepped back to look at the man before him. He wore black boots and low cut black leather pants with two belts. One was through the belt loops on the pants; the other was hanging off his right hip. He also wore a black silk shirt with a long black trench coat, a star shaped pendent shown brightly. His hair was blonde, shoulder length, and his eyes were a calm gray.

"Your Dante, right?" Harry asked the man.

The blonde smiled, bowed, and tilted his head up to look at Harry. "Sure am. Don't wear it out."

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time.

RR


	14. Night 14: Attacked!

Look on other chapters for disclaimer.

Here is the fourteenth chapter. Yay! This chapter was, and will probably be, the hardest one I have written for this story. So to get to my point, enjoy it.

I tried to make this one longer, so here's hoping I succeeded.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

Night 14: Attacked!

"Sure is. Don't wear it out." Dante said.

Harry looked at Dante confused. "Why can't you tell me where Severus is?"

Dante stood to full height and frowned a little. "Simply because I promised I wouldn't."

"Look, he couldn't have walked away! He was in a fucking coma for crying out loud! Edge said that he wouldn't wake up without blood himself!"

"Hey, don't go yelling at me runt." Dante said as calmly as he could. He didn't like being yelled at. "I'm doing as I was asked so get off my back."

Harry was about to retort when Edge jumped in. "Calm down Harry please. Dante wouldn't lie about this seeing the fit you pitched a few minutes ago. He's not that cold hearted."

"Well if he don't then you sure do!" Harry yelled running out the doors.

Edge sighed and walked back over to his bed and sat down with his head in his hands. Sirius motioned for Ron and Hermione to leave. Once the two and Madam Pomfrey left to talk to Dumbledore Edge stood suddenly and punched a hole in the wall, his body trembling with silent sobs.

"Damn it!" he growled.

Dante walked over to Edge and pulled his Childe into his arms. "Calm Edge." He whispered.

"He hates me Dante." Edge whispered back. "He hates me." He whispered his voice breaking.

"No he doesn't Edge, he's just upset." He opened a link to Sirius who had been rooted to the spot when Edge had punched the wall. 'Leave us.'

Sirius nodded. 'Right.'

The animagus took one last look at the two before leaving to find his werewolf lover since he figured Harry could use sometime to himself.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

"Why did you want me out here Padfoot?" Remus asked standing beside his mate.

"I wanted to talk to you Moony." Sirius replied intertwining their hands. "Is that such a bad thing?"

The two had went to their favorite spot, about a mile into the forest where the lake turned into a small pond and was home to lots of frogs and other critters, that they had found while they were in school and it had settled for a very romantic spot indeed.

Remus smiled, moved in front of Sirius, and intertwined their other free hands. "There's nothing I like more. I mean, out here at night, under the stars with no one but us, is very romantic." The werewolf had all but purred before he leaned up to brush his lips against Sirius's teasingly.

"Um, Remus, I only came to talk." Sirius tried but then Remus nipped at his lips. "If you want to play then we ca…"

Remus caught Sirius as he fell. "Sirius."

Someone grabbed Remus's arm and when he turned to fight them off another person grabbed his other arm and Sirius was jerked out of his grasp.

"Damn it! Let me go!"

"I'd stop wolf unless you want me to end his life right now."

Remus stopped struggling and looked at the blonde headed man that held Sirius with a silver knife held to his throat. "Let him go Malfoy." He growled.

Malfoy smirked. "Now that I've got your attention, where is the Potter brat? And I wouldn't lie if I were you." He pushed the knife closer against Sirius's neck.

"I don't know where he's at Malfoy now let Sirius go."

"Why do I have a feeling that you wouldn't tell me even if you did know?"

"Cause I wouldn't you stupid, stuck up bastard!" Remus growled letting the wolf shine through and just barely keeping him at bay.

Malfoy glared at Remus before throwing the knife to a short, stubby man that Remus hadn't seen before. The blonde then uses his wand to reawake Sirius before dropping him on the ground and sitting on his knees on the other mans lower back. He then pulled Sirius's head back and looked at Remus.

"Change of plans wolf. We kill you first while Black here watches."

"Remus!" Sirius yelled starting to struggle until his head was pulled back even further.

The werewolf glared and growled at the man as he came closer to him and smirked when he started to shake a little. The short man didn't stand still for long though and started to walk closer. Remus jerked out of one mans grasp at the last moment, howled as the knife caught his shoulder, and punched the other man out cold.

"Stun him you fools! Petrify him!" Malfoy yelled before pulling on Sirius head even more as he started to cheer. "Shut up, your next."

Remus pulled the knife out of his shoulder with a wince and fell to his knees as pain flew throughout his body. He growled and tensed when he felt one of the DeathEaters getting closer to him. The man reached out to grabbed him when Remus turned, grabbed the mans arm, and bit down, hard. The man yelled in pain and went to punch Remus but he stumbled over his own two feet when Remus jumped out of the way. Remus stood, his eyes flashing when he looked at the man causing him to turn tail and run away.

Once Remus was sure that the man was not going to be coming back he turned to Malfoy who was still holding his mate. He started to walk toward them, his eyes ablaze, and growling deep back in his throat.

"You of all people should know what a werewolf does to someone who dares try to hurt their mate Malfoy, but I guess you forgot that lesson. Let me refresh your memory." He growled before going to pounce on the blonde but a sharp blinding pain in his ankle cause him to fall back to the ground.

"Remus!" Sirius gasped only to have his head once again pulled back. "Stop that you damn bastard." He growled.

Remus turned to see the short man had somehow grabbed the knife without him knowing and had dug it deep into his ankle, making it useless to the werewolf. He sniffed the air around him and his growled deepened. "Wormtail, you traitor. What are you doing?"

"M-my job R-r-emus." Wormtail stuttered.

The werewolf winced as the knife was pulled out of his ankle and thrown off. "You shouldn't have down that." Was all Remus said before going to hit the rat but his wrist was grabbed by a silver hand causing him to howl out in pain.

"Let him go you filthy traitor!" Sirius yelled starting to fight against Malfoy again. "When I get my hands on you, you scum of the earth, I will make sure you pay for everything you have ever done!"

Malfoy got a better hold on Sirius and pulled back more causing Sirius back to pop, not break, but it was enough to get Remus mad again. He turned his attention back onto Malfoy for only a moment.

"Let go of him!" the werewolf yelled trying to get at the blonde but his other wrist was grabbed before he could get anywhere.

Sirius tried to gasp in air as he watched Wormtail lay that silver hand on Remus's now bare torso over and over, not giving time for the werewolf to even catch a breath. Tears started to stream down his face and the howl that Remus had just let out chilled his insides. The howl was filled with nothing but pain and sorrow. Suddenly there was a flash of black that grabbed

Wormtail and pulled him away from Remus. Sirius had time to recognize it as the black wolf from earlier before a white one attacked Malfoy. As soon as he was free, he got up and ran over to his lover.

"Remy? Moony, please answer me." Sirius pleaded stroking Remus's face with the back of his hand.

"Siri? I'm so c-c-cold." Remus said as his body started to shake and he started to find it hard to breathe.

"Hang in there Moony. Don't you die on me okay. Do your best to stay awake." Sirius looked over at the two wolves that had chased the two off and was sitting looking at the two humans with their heads hung and their ears layed back. "Black, find my wand. White run to the castle and find help. I don't care who just find help."

The white wolf took off just as the black one walked up to Sirius and handed him his wand. Sirius made sure Remus was still awake before transfiguring a log into a sled type thing and a vine into a rope. He then tied the rope to the sled and around the wolf. The animagus made sure his lover was still awake before transforming, laying on the sled beside Remus, and barking at the wolf, which told the wolf to start off toward the castle.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

Silver raced through the corridors, ears layed back, and his mouth hanging slightly open as he breathed in gulps of air. He noticed the corridor that he needed to lead him to the Infirmary and turned, sliding across the floor as he did. Once he was properly back on his feet he continued to the Infirmary, where he hoped somebody was.

Why did he care again? Oh yeah. They mean the world to Shadow. He skidded to a halt as he reached the doors. Well, he couldn't open them, so he settled for the next best thing. Silver sat down and howled as loud as he could. He only had to howl four times before the doors swung open.

Edge looked down at Silver and the wolf could see that he had been crying.

"What is it boy?" the vampire asked kneeling down.

**Come with me. Black, Lupin. Help.** Silver panted.

Edge looked behind him then back to Silver. "Lead the way."

Silver nodded then turned and ran.

"Dante, come on." Edge called before following.

Dante didn't ask questions but caught up and ran beside Edge. Every once in a while the wolf would stop to make sure the two were following before taking off again. The three found the others at the front doors of the school.

"Give Remus to me Sirius." Edge said holding his arms out to take the werewolf. "I can get him to the Hospital Wing faster without hurting more than necessary."

Sirius reluctantly gave Remus over. As soon as Remus was settled in Edge's arms Edge was gone. Dante walked over to Sirius, put one arm over his shoulders, and helped the animagus up the stairs.

"What you need is a nice hot bath, maybe some wood scented incense, and something to relax your nerves. Heaven knows you could use it."

"No. I'm going to stay with Remus." Sirius said determinedly.

"Not as stressed out as you are. It won't help him one bit. Now I'm not going to take no for an answer." Dante said leaving no room for argument taking Sirius into the castle.

**Come on you big black oaf.** Silver said taking the rope off the black wolf. **We got to find Shadow.**

The black wolf glared at Silver. **Can I not rest five minutes?**

**No, you can't.** Silver said annoyed pulling on the black wolf's ear. **He has got to know.**

**Then you go. I'm staying right here.** The black wolf said before laying down and closing his eyes.

**Hadrian.** Silver growled at the other wolf.

Hadrian got up with a sigh and followed Silver into the castle. The only sound was their claws on the stone floor and the occasional hoot from an owl.

**Do you even know where he's at Silver?**

**I have a hunch. Come on.**

Hadrian growled. **A hunch! Where is this hunch?**

Silver didn't turn around and answered in a kinda far off voice. **Where I first heard him sing.**

Hadrian was silent for a while before tilting his head. **The cat sings?**

Silver didn't answer as he turned up the staircase to the Astronomy Tower. Hadrian followed but stayed on the stairs when Silver pushed the door open and walked in. Sure enough Harry was sitting in the same spot looking out the window. He turned around and smiled softly when he noticed the wolf.

"Hi Silver." Harry said softly.

The wolf layed his ears back and lowered his head before slowly walking over to the boy. Silver layed his head on Harry's knee and closed his eyes while whining softly as Harry stroked his head.

"What's wrong Silver?"

Silver looked up at Harry though his head didn't move. **Black and Lupin were attacked.** He said with a slight whine. **Lupin's hurt pretty badly.**

"Why didn't you say so?" Harry said with a slight tremor in his voice jumping up and running out.

Silver looked at Hadrian as he poked his head in. **I did, didn't I?**

**The boy's confusing. **Hadrian said with a shrug before both ran to catch up with the young vampire.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

This was so hard to write believe me. Remus is one of my top five favorites. 1. Sirius

2. Remus

3. Harry

4. Draco

And 5. Severus

Please RR for me. :)


	15. Night 15: Padfoot and Silver

Howdy all my lovely reviewers. Hope you all aren't to mad at me.

Here's chapter 15.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

Night 15: Padfoot and Silver

Harry sat on the bed closest to the room that Madam Pomfrey had put Remus in. He looked up and watched as Edge paced back and forth for a few minutes before looking back down at the floor. Dante was sitting on another bed talking quietly with Hadrian. Harry heard bits of their conversation but didn't pay that much attention.

It has been about two hours since Remus got to the Infirmary and Harry was starting to worry about his godfather. Sirius was sitting against the wall beside the door to Remus's room with his knees brought up to his chest. The man was starring at nothing it seemed and didn't even move when Silver nuzzled and licked his face.

Harry got up, walked over to Sirius, and knelt down in front of him. Sirius blinked, looked at Silver, and then at Harry questionably.

"Sirius, why don't you go get some sleep?" Harry tried calmly.

The animagus shook his head. "I don't want to leave him."

"Please Sirius. I know you don't, and this is probably a lot to ask right now, but you look like shit. Sorry." He added at his godfather's stern look.

Sirius sighed and stood on shaky legs. "I guess I'll take a walk and clear my head but I just don't think that I'll be able to sleep right now though."

Harry nodded and looked down at Silver as he pulled on his pants leg. "What?"

**I'll watch over him for you Harry, if you don't mind?**

Harry nodded again at the wolf and watched as the two walked out of the Infirmary. He jumped when Edge put his arms around his waist.

"I'm still mad at you, you know that don't you?"

"I know." Edge said simply with a slight nod but didn't move away, and neither did Harry.

Dante and Hadrian watched the two before looking at each other, sighing, hanging, and shaking their heads.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

Sirius walked slowly around the grounds and since it was still early morning he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him. Silver walked quietly beside the man looking at the ground but occasionally looking up at Sirius.

_Okay._ Silver thought looking back down at the ground. _This moping has got to stop. Think Silver, think._

Sirius looked at the wolf as it ran in front of him. Silver perked his ears, walked over, and slightly pulled on Sirius's robe before jumping off and looking back at the animagus.

"What is it Silver?"

Silver used his head to signal Sirius to follow him and trotted off. Sirius tilted his head before following the white wolf. He stopped when Silver did and found himself at the Quidditch broom storage. The white wolf walked in and when he came back out he was dragging one of the brooms behind him.

Sirius knelt down beside Silver. "Sorry. The students should be waking now." He said patting the wolf on the head before levitating the broom back. "But it's the thought that counts."

Silver watched Sirius walk off with a glare. He snorted and trotted after him. _Okay, that idea didn't work._ Silver looked at the man. _What would make him smile? Hell, even his eyes lighting up would work for me._

The two walked on the edge of the forest, out of sight of students, without a noise from either. Silver looked over as Sirius transformed and followed the dog across the grounds. Still nothing was said and the two ignored the students that called to them. Padfoot walked over to a tree by the lake and laid down. He looked over at Silver as the white wolf laid beside him.

**Why are you following me Silver?** He asked curiously.

The wolf shrugged. **I just am, anyway, I promised Harry I'd watch over you.**

**That's kind.** Padfoot said looking at the water. **If you don't mind me asking, do you have a human form?**

**Yes, I do, but I can't show you or tell you.**

Padfoot watched the wolf for a few minutes before laying his head down. **Harry trusts you, so, I guess I'll trust you as well.**

**He shouldn't trust me.** Silver said sadly. **We're enemy's as humans. Well not enemy's per say but we don't really get along to well.**

**You don't? **Padfoot asked turning his gaze to Silver. **Then why are you so friendly in this from?**

**Because nobody knows about this form. It's safer to act this way in this form than in human.**

The two looked up at two students who called out Padfoot's name. Silver watched as Padfoot groaned and buried his head under his paws.

**Go away. Don't come over here. **The dog groaned.

Silver stood, walked around the black dog, and stood stiffly in front of him. Without making a sound he bared his teeth at the two. They stopped and looked at the wolf curiously. Slowly Silver shook his head and the two looked behind him at Padfoot before turning and running back to their friends. Silver looked back at Padfoot, who gave a grateful doggy smile, before lying down a little closer to the dog.

**Thanks.** Padfoot whispered moving his head to lay back on his paws.

Silver nodded. **Probably the Slytherin in me. **He muttered under his breath.

Padfoot perked his ears and raised his head to look at the wolf. **Slytherin?**

Silver snapped his head over at Padfoot. **I didn't say Slytherin. I said…um…I said…** He tried hurriedly.

Padfoot chuckled as the young wolf stuttered trying to figure out what he supposedly said. **It's all right you know. Any Slytherin that stutters is all right with me.**

**If they stutter?** Silver asked tilting his head.

**Act human like the rest of us.**

Silver growled softly. **We are human, we just…**

**Don't act it.** Padfoot said with a smirk.

Silver hung his head. **I guess. Nobody really cares about us Slytherins. Tell me something.** Silver looked over at Padfoot. **How many Slytherins do you know that wants to be friends with Gryffindors?**

Padfoot looked out over the lake. **Two now.**

**Do you think I could be friends with Harry?**

**Why are you asking me?** Padfoot asked looking back at the young wolf.

**You're his godfather, aren't you? Or did I get my information wrong?**

**Yes, I'm his godfather,but I'm not going to tell someone that they can be friends with Harry then him say no. It's Harry's choice, not mine.**

Silver looked away. **Harry must be happy to have someone like you.**

**What makes you say that?** Padfoot asked tilting his head in thought.

**My old man tells me whom I can be friends with and who I can't. If I don't obey him he'll disown me and I'll have nowhere to go. **Silver explained hanging his head like he was ashamed.

**I see. Would you like help Draco?** Padfoot asked looking at the wolf expectantly.

The wolf slowly nodded his head. **That would be nice but…** He looked at Padfoot with wide eyes. **How…**

**I'm not as stupid as I look; I've spent too much time with… Remus for that. You were the only Slytherin out of classes for a while.** He layed his head on his paws. **Plus you described your "old man" perfectly.**

**Now how do you know that? Can you read minds or something Black?** Silver asked with a glare.

Padfoot let out a laugh that sounded more like a series of short barks. **Merlin no. The git married my cousin and treated her the same way.**

**Wait, mum's your cousin?** Now poor Silver was down right confused. Why had he never known this before? That's right, his father doesn't really like the Blacks as much as he lets on.

**Sure is, which means we are related by marriage. Even though I hate being related to that lousy git.** Padfoot added with a growl remembering what the man had done to _his_ Moony.

**So I do have family on the light side.** He looked over at Padfoot who had his eyes closed, his ears twitching as the wind blew. **Will you help?**

Padfoot opened one eye, smiled, and moved to lift a paw. **If that's what you want. Come on.**

Silver perked his ears before snuggling with the dog and both allowed sleep to take them over for the first time in 24 hours.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

Now before I hear how Draco was out of character, this is how I have always thought Draco acted deep down, but since he was a Malfoy and he always had his dad to worry about, he never let it show. He accepted Sirius so quickly because, well, there was really no point acting at that point and he had someone he could go to that wouldn't tell his father everything that he told them, besides Severus of course, plus Sirius is a connection to Harry. Make Sirius happy, Harry will happy.

Sirius was so easy to accept Draco because Draco had helped out the night before so, with that in mind, he figured he couldn't be all bad.

If you have any questions that I didn't answer just leave a review. It's that little button down in the corner.

P.S- Yes I know it's kinda short.


	16. Night 16: A Virgin's Blood

Here's another chapter to this wonderful story. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Love you all.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

Night 16: A Virgin's Blood

"How is he doing?" Sirius asked worriedly with Silver at his side.

Madam Pomfrey looked up at him. "Remus is doing better but it will be a few months before he'll be able to move."

"What about being able to talk?"

"About a month, maybe two, I'm not sure at this point."

"Oh." Sirius sighed. "Thanks."

"You can go see him if you want."

Sirius shook his head. "I want to but I don't think I'll be able to handle it right now." He looked down at Silver. "Even with Silver with me."

Madam Pomfrey nodded in understanding. "Alright. I'll tell you when there's progress."

Sirius nodded in appreciation before turning and walking out of the nurse's office.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

After sundown, Sirius walked into the room that was given to Edge, which he shared with Dante, Harry, Hadrian, and occasionally, Sirius and Silver.

"Hey Harry. Where's Edge and Dante?"

"They went out to hunt dinner." Harry said solemnly stroking Hadrian's head, which was laying, in his lap, eyes closed.

Sirius walked over and sat beside his godson. "And you didn't go?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt anyone, even though I need to, to live."

"Here." Sirius sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "So you don't starve."

Hadrian jumped down when Harry moved closer to Sirius and sat beside Silver.

The white wolf tilted his head, watching Harry drink from Sirius and the expression on his cousin's face. **That just looks erotic.**

**You should be the one the little brat drinks from.** The black wolf said causing Harry to look at him with wide eyes.

Sirius rubbed his neck looking at Harry. "What is it?"

"Do I know you?" Harry asked Hadrian ignoring Sirius's question.

**I don't know, do you?** Hadrian gave a wolfish smirk.

"I feel like I do. Wait, are you… are you Sev?"

Hadrian growled. **What the bloody hell is "Sev" about?**

Harry gave a huge smile before dropping down from the couch and hugging the wolf. "Sev! You're okay!"

**Of course brat now let go of me this instant.** Hadrian pulled away and shook. **And don't call me "Sev" ever again, got it?**

Harry nodded, the threat not bothering him one bit, with the smile still on his face.

"Howdy all my buddies!" All of them turned to the door.

**What the hell?** Silver asked moving over to Sirius.

"What's wrong with Edge?" Harry asked worriedly slightly scared.

"Oh, it's nothing serious." Dante said pulling Edge over to one of the chairs. "Just got hold of a virgin."

"A virgin?" Sirius tilted his head in confusion.

Silver took a step forward. **What did the virgin do?**

**What do you think?**

"It's all right Hadrian. I don't mind explaining it to him." Dante pushed Edge back into a chair. "Harry needs to know anyway."

"I do?" Harry sat back down, Hadrian and Silver laying down at his feet.

"It would be nice to know. Stop it Edge." Dante pushed Edge back down into the chair, who was trying to bite Dante's inner thigh.

"But why my most handsomeness Dante?" Edge slurred scaring the others even more.

"Because I said so." Dante growled. "Drinking a virgin's blood, would you stop, will make you sort of high." The older vampire had to push Edge away, again.

Hadrian snorted. **Sort of.**

"Yes, so I warn you now Harry, do not drink from a virg… OH MERLIN!"

Harry looked to see that Edge had somehow, finally, managed to get a hold of Dante's thigh. The vampire had latched on just below his Sire's crotch. Dante's eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned even though he was trying to push Edge away.

**Okay.** Silver said slowly a slight blush appearing on his furry cheeks.

"Don't watch!" Hadrian and Sirius covered to two younger ones eyes.

"Hey, no fair." Harry complained. "You guys can watch and we can't?"

"We're older." Sirius said using an adult tone he never really used before.

Dante finally got Edge off him and back into the chair. "It's all right now." He panted.

Edge giggled as Harry and Silver were allowed to open their eyes. "That was good."

"Oh shut up you drugged vamp."

They looked to see that Hadrian had transformed into Severus as he sat beside Harry. The boy tensed with surprise as the older man layed an arm over his shoulders.

Harry looked curiously at Dante. "Why does he look younger?"

Dante shrugged. "Below 19 you age, above 29 you de-age."

"Oh."

Dante." Edge whined from the chair.

"What?" Dante turned to look at his Childe.

Edge took on a sly, lustful look. "Let's go to the bedroom."

**Um, excuse me.** Silver coughed. **We're still here.**

"Why do you think he said to go to the bedroom?" Harry questioned the wolf, which just hung his head.

"He's not going to go." Sirius looked over at Dante. "Are you?"

Dante ignored him. "Why?"

"Oh come on." Edge smirked, got up, and walked over to Dante. "You know why." He purred in the vampires' ear.

Harry and Silver blushed while Severus and Sirius stared on in anticipation with hands ready to cover some underage eyes.

"You know I'd love to but Edge…"

"Yes Dante?"

Dante smirked. "Hope you know where the bathroom is."

Right at that moment Edge went green and put a hand over his mouth. 'Damn you' he muttered before running off to the bathroom.

The older vampire chuckled. "He never will learn that when you drink your Sire's blood after a virgin you get sick as hell."

**This has been a very eventful evening. **Silver said in an awed voice his eyes wide.

A knock came at the door and Dante went to answer it since no body else seemed like they were going to move any time soon.

"Wonder who it is?" Sirius asked.

Severus rolled his eyes. "If you want to know so bad then why didn't you answer the door mutt?"

"Hey! I'll have you know…"

Harry sighed. "Bet it's Dumbledore.

"What does the old man want now?"

"I don't know, why don't you go ask and find out?" Sirius commented sarcastically.

"That's original Black. Taking my lines now are we. Figures you probably couldn't come up with your own." Severus smirked.

"Look Snape I don't have to put up with you." Sirius's voice raised in volume.

"Come on you two, don't start." Harry said in a slightly annoyed tone making himself known.

Both sat back in their respectful places. "He started it." They mumbled. Harry nodded. "I know."

**What did he want?** Silver asked Dante when he got back in the room, glad to have something to get the others thoughts on besides getting at each other's throats.

"There was an attack on St. Mungo's." Dante sat in one of the chairs. "The good news is that no one was hurt."

"And the bad news?" Severus asked.

"Voldemort had plans to attack the school but we don't know when."

"He could attack during the day." Harry looked at each of them now scared. "We won't be able to defend ourselves."

"He shouldn't attack during the day." Edge said as he walked out of the bathroom still slightly green but normal.

**How do you know that?** Silver tilted his head moving to a sitting position.

"I was with him for awhile. From what I gathered he doesn't seem to operate that way."

Severus nodded. "He may be an evil son of a bitch but his main weakness is wanting a one on one fight with Harry, and since he knows of Harry's predicament, he shouldn't attack during the day. Than again, he may throw us all for a loop and do just the thing we least expect him to do so we need to be ready for anything."

"Then that means that we will have to start training Harry." Dante said to Edge who nodded in agreement.

"Training?" Harry asked.

Dante nodded. "You need to be familiar with your vampire powers to use them correctly."

"We'll start tomorrow at dusk." Edge stated firmly leaving no room for argument.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

So there is my lame try at a comic relief. I tried my best so if it's not perfect… deal with it.


	17. Night 17: Strange Spiritual Magic

These chapters are coming along better now I think. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

Let's see how many animals are there now:

Shadow—Black Panther—Harry

Silver—White Wolf—Draco

Hadrian—Black Wolf—Severus

Piscean—White Panther—Edge

Haven't come up with a name yet—White Wolf—Dante (Any suggestions feel free to give them to me)

That's all of them I think. Hope that helps anyone who was confused about the animals in the story thus far. Oh yeah, can't forget:

Padfoot—Black Dog—Sirius

Moony—Werewolf—Remus

There, that's better. Just couldn't leave those two out. ;)

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

Night 17: Strange Spiritual Magic

Harry looked around when the group stopped in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest. The two older vampires' had suggested that they went to the forest since they would be able to tap into their spirit energy easier. Sirius and Silver had insisted on coming and Severus had to come to. So the whole group was there and Harry couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Um, Edge, I have a question."

"Feel free to ask any you might have. We'll try to answer them the best we can." Edge smiled encouragingly at his young Childe.

"What exactly is a vampire's spirit energy?"

Dante was the one who explained. "A vampire's spirit energy is just like a wizards but slightly different and it is different for each type of vampire. For us, out spirit energy comes mostly from the animal that we represent."

"I still don't get it completely."

Severus sighed. "An example would be efficient."

"Okay, an example is good." Dante nodded. "I am a white wolf and Edge is a white panther. Any animals that are white can use ice magic and may have healing properties. Black animals, like you and Harry, uses mainly dark magic and can also see glimpses into the future."

Severus looked at Harry as he hung his head. "Is it possible to change what you see?" All of them looked at Dante.

"I'm not sure to tell you the truth but I've heard of it happening. Why?" He questioned looking over at Harry concerned.

Harry shook his head and changed the subject. "Is there anything else?"

Dante gave Harry an uncertain look. "Yes, there's a lot more and since we don't have any other colors, I'll go onto the animals." He motioned to Edge. "Panthers are usually the fastest of a clan, being able to go 400mph in animal form and 200mph in human."

"Sweet." Sirius said with a smirk. "That's fast."

"Yes I know. Panthers are also the only ones that can dream during the day." Dante said with a nod.

Silver looked at Dante. **So it's natural for Harry to dream?**

Dante nodded and went to his next subject. "Wolves are the second fastest going 50mph below the panther. The wolves can also create their own type of magic, if they have enough energy at the time."

"Create own magic?" Severus smirked at Harry. "To bad you silly panther."

"Don't start." Edge said warningly as Harry went to retort. "Save it 'till later."

**Wait, you said that they could create their own magic if they had the energy. Do they use up energy?**

"Good question Silver and yes they do. Creating magic uses up a good amount of spirit energy, so it's best to only do it around people you trust with your life and sparingly."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Severus who returned the gesture with a sneer.

"Now children." Dante chuckled. "Who wants to go first or do you want to do it together?"

"What exactly are we doing?' Harry asked nervously.

Edge moved beside Dante. "You're going to be taking your spirit energy and concentrating it to make the form of your animal in your hands tonight."

The two vampires in training agreed to go together. Sirius took Silver to the edge of the clearing to give the four in the middle room to work. He then transformed and both canines layed on the ground.

**Are you nervous?** Padfoot asked Silver. **You're really tense.**

Silver shook his head. **I just feel as though something exciting is about to happen.**

Padfoot sniffed the air. **The air is changing.** The two looked at each other before looking at the vampires, which three were sitting cross-legged.

"Hold your hands out in front of your chest and close your eyes." Dante instructed since Edge was doing it with Harry and Severus. "Clear your mind of everything, except my voice, and completely relax. Once you have done that go deep within yourself until you find your animal spirit energy then concentrate it to form your animal in your hands."

Silver and Padfoot looked up as clouds formed in front of the stars. The wolf's tail thumped slightly and Padfoot looked at him astonished.

**You're excited about storm clouds?**

**Yes, and I have no idea why.**

Edge opened his eyes and smiled down at the small energy panther in his hands. He stood, letting the animal disappear, and walked over beside Dante as the wind picked up.

"What's going on?"

Dante shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Whatever it is, it's upsetting nature."

Dante nodded and looked at the two canine companions. Silver was up and walking around in circles like he was after his tail. He would sit down for only a second before he was back up again, his tail wagging furiously. Padfoot layed still, panting slightly, and looking nervously at the sky from time to time.

Edge nudged Dante to get his attention. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Like somethings trying to get out, like your restless?"

Dante looked down at the ground, not noticing the leaves blowing over his feet. He did indeed feel what Edge was feeling and he couldn't understand it. What the hell was going on? The vampire looked at Severus and Harry, both had a forming wolf and panther in their hands.

'Wait.' Dante thought. 'That's it.' "Harry, Severus, stop now!"

Everything abruptly halted. The feelings, the wind, Silver's walking in circles, and the clouds departed. Harry and Severus only got a glimpse of their energy animals before they disappeared.

"Why'd you stop us?" Harry asked as they stood up.

"Nature was acting up and poor Silver was about to have a heart attack it seemed like."

**I was not!** Silver complained walking over and sitting down beside Sirius who had followed.

Edge smirked. "It looked like it."

Silver growled but Sirius hushed him. "What was going on Dante?"

"As far as I now, since a wolf and a panther were taping into their spirit energy at the same time, nature didn't like that idea to much."

"But that doesn't make since." Edge reasoned. "It didn't do that when we did it together."

Dante thought for a minute. "That's right." He shrugged. "There goes my reasoning."

"Do you even know what caused whatever you four are talking about?" Severus asked accusingly.

Dante shook his head. "Nope. Have no idea."

Silver stood and pawed at Sirius's leg. The animagus looked down at the wolf then at the other's questionably.

Harry smiled. "He wants to go back to the castle."

"Well then," Dante clapped his hands together. "That is what we shall do." He then pointed in the direction of the castle. "Off we go mates, to the castle."

Harry watched Dante go before looking as Edge questionably. "Is he always like that?"

Edge nodded with his fingers on the bridge of his nose and his eyes closed. "Yes." He muttered before they all followed.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

Another chapter in less than a week. I'm proud of myself. Aren't you guys?

Read and Review.


	18. Night 18: Dante Part 2

And yet another chapter. Goody. Thank you for all the reviews that I have gotten. They have inspired me greatly.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

Night 18: Dante Part 2

Harry sat with Severus in the Potions Master's private quarters. The only reason they were alone was because Edge had talked Dante into letting them have time to themselves. Dante had agreed only because he didn't want the quarreling while he was training them.

"You're awfully quiet Potter."

Harry shook his head and leaned against Severus. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Who said I was worried?" Severus looked down at the 20 or 21 looking 15 year-old.

"It sounded like you are." Harry said with a small smile.

"Well I'm…" Severus paused when he got a glimpse of what Harry was thinking about and wrapped an arm around him. "I know." He whispered.

Harry looked up at him. "I'm scared."

Severus looked calmly at Harry using his other hand to gently caress the young mans cheek. "I'll protect you… 'till the end." He whispered before the 26 year-old looking Snape pressed his lips to Harry's.

Harry sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Severus's neck. They broke apart for only a moment before they dove right back in. Severus shifted a bit to have better access to Harry's mouth and run his tongue over the boy's lips. Harry moaned and pulled Severus closer to him.

"Ehem. Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The two jumped apart and Severus growled. "Go away Edge."

"I would, naturally, but I need to talk with Harry." Edge replied with a smirk.

Severus nodded and Harry kissed his lips lightly. "See ya later Sev." He said walking out with Edge.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

"I thought you wanted to talk to me?"

"I do."

"Then why are we just sitting out here?" Harry asked looking away from the lake.

Edge sighed and fell back onto the grass.

"Edge?"

The older vampire sat back up and looked at Harry. "You going to be okay?"

"Of course Edge." Harry smiled. "Thanks for being concerned."

Edge shrugged. "That's what I'm here for."

Harry turned to face Edge. "You could help by telling me more about Dante." He said hopefully.

"What is it with Dante?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "I just want you to finish, that's all."

"Oh, okay." Edge said with a smile. "Well let's see…"

(flash back)

**"Two years after we met, we had gotten real close. You didn't see one of us without the other."**

"Come on Dante." Edge said pulling the vampire along the moonlit street.

Dante moved to walk beside Edge. "Why do you want me along so bad?"

Edge shrugged. "I just do. Does that bother you?"

"No, but…" Dante whispered stopping and turning Edge to face him. "I have to leave tonight."

"Leave?" Edge looked at Dante confused. "Why?"

"I've been found out Edge. It's dangerous now for me here so I need to leave to be safe."

"Can't I go with you?"

"Why? You can't have grown that attached, have you?"

Edge moved to wrap his arms around the vampire's waist and layed his head on his chest. "Dante, you are my only true friend that I have. I can't let you go."

"And it seems like only yesterday you wanted nothing to do with me." Dante mumbled. He looked down when Edge nuzzled against his chest. "Come on Edge." He whispered comfortably. "You're making me feel guilty."

"Then take me with you." Edge said desperately.

"I can't Edge. You wouldn't be able to keep up with me. You would also be in danger Edge, you're only human."

Edge stepped away from Dante. "Then turn me."

"WHAT! No I will not. It's out of the question Edge." Dante turned and started to walk away.

"Dante!" Edge called going after Dante. "Why not?"

Dante turned to the 19 year-old. "You would be stuck in a life in which you can never die Edge. I care for you to much to do that to you."

"But Dante…" Edge started but didn't finish. He hung his head and sighed.

Dante sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He turned and looked at the raven-haired mortal. "You really want to change your life forever to be with me don't you?" Edge nodded slowly looking back up at the vampire. "You realize what being a vampire entitles right?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then why in the world…"

"I want to stay with you Dante." Edge took a few steps. "And before you ask, I don't know why."

Dante sighed again and layed his hands on Edge's shoulders. "I'm not going to turn you…" he put a hand over Edge's mouth when he went to talk. "…completely."

"How come?" Edge asked removing the vampire's hand.

"When you're half you can still live like a human to some point. You will still have some reactions to sunlight and still have cravings for blood but that's just about it. Sure you want to do this?"

Edge nodded and jumped when he felt an arm go around his waist. He closed his eyes when Dante tilted his head to the side. Dante licked at Edge's neck, letting his fangs graze the skin before sinking them in. Edge gasped in slight pain as the fangs pierced the skin. Pleasure racked his body as Dante sucked the blood out of him.

Dante held Edge firmly to him, moaning as the sweet, warm blood filled him. His eyes flew open when he heard talking. Slowly lifting his head, Dante pulled Edge closer to him.

"What is it?" Edge asked weakly.

Dante didn't answer. Carefully, he picked Edge up, bridal style, and started to run.

"Dante?" Edge whispered, his voice slightly hoarse. "What's going on?"

"Hunters." Dante stopped, put Edge's feet on the ground, and waved his hand over the boy's eyes; which were barely open. "Sleep."

The last thing Edge remembered was Dante picking him back up.

**"I thought I might find you two here."**

(end flashback)

"Oh, hi Dante." Harry said turning around.

Edge chuckled and stood. "Where else would we be?"

"You could've been anywhere." Dante smirked, walked up to Edge, and wrapped his arms around him. "You do realize how late it is, don't you?"

"Of course." Edge smiled wrapping his own arms around Dante's neck. "We were just about to head in."

"Sure." Dante said before taking edge's lips as his own.

Harry stood and watched the two with a smile. They seemed perfect for one another.

"Um, you guys?" Harry said getting the two's attention. "It's late."

Dante smirked. "Of course. Come on, and you can even be in the middle if you'd like."

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks." Harry replied heading for the castle. "Sev is the only one I need."

"That's what I thought." Dante mumbled before pulling Edge to the castle.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

Chapter 18 peoples. Sooooooooo Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you can forgive me.

Thank you once again for all the wonderful reviews.

And special thanks to Cado for helping with the nickname for wolf-Dante. It will be in the next chapter and is greatly appreciated.

Review. Please and Thank you.


	19. Night 19: Another Member

Here's chapter 19. Hope you like.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

Night 19: Another Member

Harry layed his head back as Severus kissed his way down his neck. He bucked up into the other man as he nipped at his collarbone. Severus moved lower, pausing to nibble on each nipple, causing Harry to mewl and fist his hands in Severus's hair impatiently.

"Severus." He purred pulling the man up for a kiss.

Severus smirked. "Patience is a virtue." He said before going back to his task, lapping at Harry's chest teasingly.

Harry growled and tried to push Severus's head lower and growled even more when the man laughed, not moving. He yelped when the bed disappeared out from under him.

Once he landed on a floor he noticed that he was once again in the leather pants, white t-shirt, and leather jacket. 'Damn, just as it was getting good.' Harry thought looking around as a room started to appear. He watched wide-eyed as none other than Draco Malfoy was thrown onto the bed.

"No, stop, please! Leave me alone!" Draco pleaded, tears streaming down his face, but the DeathEaters just laughed as they tied him down.

Harry growled and went to punch the closest DeathEater to him but fell right through. The young vampire straightened himself and tried to punch him again only to fall through him again. Harry growled again.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he hollered but they didn't seem to have heard him.

No way. This was just fucked up on so many levels. He was going to have to watch them rape Malfoy. Sure, he didn't particularly like the boy, but he never wanted him hurt this way. Harry backed into the wall, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Get away from him!"

Harry turned to see two DeathEaters holding an almost transparent Lucius Malfoy.

"Shut up Malfoy. He can't hear you." A woman's voice said cruelly.

"Nor can he see you." said a chuckling male voice.

"Bellatrix, Avery, let me go this instant." Lucius growled fighting against his restraints.

Bellatrix laughed. "Don't worry. He can see the you our Lord wishes him to see."

Harry looked over to see an equally transparent Lucius Malfoy laughing and cheering the others on. He glared at the two as Avery spoke.

"If you do everything our Lord says this will never happen again, got it?"

Harry watched Lucius slowly nod before the image changed again.

"Take this Lucius." Voldemort said handing the blonde a bar of silver. "Take this and finish the werewolf off."

Lucius nodded and bowed. "Yes My Lord."

"And if you don't succeed, don't bother coming back."

Lucius nodded again and walked out the doors.

Harry jolted awake. It took him awhile to realize his surroundings. He untangled himself from Severus and grabbed the new clothes that Dante had got him, same as in the dream. Quickly he ran out and straight into the sun, transforming into Shadow once he burnt. Shadow ran down corridors until he was caught in the traffic of students as the bell signaled the switching of classes.

'Shit. Come on. Move.'

Shadow sighed and let out a yell that moved the students to either side of the hall. He tilted his head before running down the path cleared for him. Once he got to the Hospital Wing doors he transformed back, pushed the doors open, and ran to, and through the door of Remus's rooms.

"No! Lucius, don't!" Harry shouted running over and grabbing the blonde's wrist.

Harry was surprised when Lucius didn't struggle against or do anything to push him away. The raven-haired vampire turned to look at the man and bright gold-yellow met cool gray.

"How did you know Potter?"

"I dream." Harry pulled the silver out of the blonde's hand and throwed into a corner and away from Remus. "I saw what they did to Draco too." He said letting the man go.

"Then you know why I've done what I've done?" Lucius asked stepping back from the boy and crossing his arms.

Harry nodded. "Yes, and I have a feeling I know that Draco is fine."

"I haven't seen my son for two months, maybe more. How do you know he's fine Potter?"

"I just have a hunch. Believe me."

Lucius sighed and nodded. "If you're lying you are going to wish that you were dead, got it?" he threatened and waited for Harry to respond before continuing. "Now, take me to Dumbledore."

"N-now don't g-go ordering me about." Harry yawned following Lucius out the door.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

"I see. Even if you did go back he'd kill you." Dumbledore said after Lucius finished explaining to him four vampire's, and animagus, and a wolf.

Lucius lounged in his chair, resting his back against one arm and letting his legs dangle off the other. "Of course."

"How very un-Malfoyish." Severus scoffed with a smirk. Lucius glared but said nothing

"It sounds like you didn't want to be in his order any more than the next light person." Dante said crossing his legs and sitting up slightly.

"I don't have a choice now do I?"

"We all have choices Malfoy."

Lucius moved to a sitting position. "You would say that wouldn't you?"

"Don't you take that tone…"

"I'll take whatever tone I please Vampire." Lucius said casually not acknowledging Dante's growl.

"It's Dante."

"Gentlemen." Dumbledore interrupted calmly.

Dante relaxed back in his chair and muttered to Edge. "Don't know who he thinks he is…"

"I know, I know." Edge muttered back rubbing his Sire's back. "Thinks he knows everything."

"You know, it amazes me that Sirius has not said anything."

Sirius looked at Dumbledore before getting up. He nodded at the blonde Slytherin before walking out, Silver close at his heels. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at Silver when he snorted, flipped his tail at Lucius, and walked out with his head held high.

"You'll probably need some protection…"

"I don't need any one's protection Dumbledore." Lucius scowled standing up. "I can protect myself."

"Very well." Dumbledore nodded. I shall show you where you will be staying shall you desire to stay here."

"Might as well."

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

Draco paced back and forth in Sirius's rooms while Sirius stretched out on the couch.

"I don't know whether to trust him or not Sirius."

The animagus looked over at the younger Malfoy. "It's really your choice Draco, but I'm personally leaving doubt."

"Some help you are." Draco replied sitting down at Sirius's feet.

"Hey." Sirius chuckled toeing Draco's side. "I can be when I want to be."

"When you want to be only you stupid mutt." Draco smirked.

Sirius sat up. "That's no way to talk about your cousin Draco." He sniffed and hung his head. "That hurt."

Draco rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

"I wonder how Draco's taking this news?"

Dante looked over at Edge. "I have no idea." He said quietly shaking his head. "It's a lot to take in."

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked confused. "Draco wasn't in the room."

Severus looked up from his potion. "So you don't know that Silver is Draco?" when Harry gave a surprised look he shook his head. "Stupid Gryffindors. Never get anything unless you tell them straight out."

"Silver acts so different from Malfoy though."

"The way Silver acts is the way that Draco truly is Harry." Severus explained going back to his potion. "You try having a father like Lucius and see how you act on the outside."

"It does make since when you think about it." Harry said thoughtfully.

"It's nice to know you can be taught something. Now get back to studying."

Harry sighed. "Yes Professor."

Edge and Dante looked up from their books and chuckled before going back to them.

"Niveus?"

"Yes Edge?"

"Shouldn't we up some of the training sessions?"

"If you want." Dante said finishing the conversation without once looking up from his book.

Harry looked up. "Niveus?"

"A nickname I gave Dante a long time ago." Edge flipped a page in the book.

"Potter."

"Right Professor. I know. Study." Harry said going back to his books while the other two vampires's chuckled again.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

This story seems so weird now after the sixth book. I still can't believe who the Half-Blood Prince was. I never thought it would be him. Oh well.

R&R


	20. Night 20: Awakening

After this chapter there is 4 more. Almost there. This is the longest story I have written so far. I'm proud of myself.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I love them a lot.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

Night 20: Awakening

Silver trotted through the halls not going anywhere particular. Everyone else was asleep and he was bored. So, not knowing what else to do, he walked the halls. The bell rang and he found a corner to sit in so he wouldn't get trampled on. Silver hung his head when he spotted the mudblood and the weasel, hoping that they wouldn't see him.

"Ron, look, isn't that the wolf from the other day?"

'No such luck.' Silver thought as they walked over to him.

"No. Dante's bigger and his eyes were gold not gray. Now come on Herm."

"But Ron. Look, he's burning up with all that fur." Hermione said transfiguring a bowl and spelling some water in it.

Silver tilted his head then realized that he was indeed panting like his life depended on it. He watched as Hermione set the bowl down. Glanced at her, then Ron, and then back at the bowl before drinking from it. For once he was thankful for the mudblood; the water tasted great. The wolf barked his thanks before trotting off down the corridor.

"Wait up boy." Hermione called out and jogged up to the wolf, "Where re you going?"

Silver stopped, looked back up at her, barked again, and continued on his way. He was aware of the two Gryffindors following but didn't really give a damn; he was only going to the Infirmary to check on Remus for Sirius. The doors to the Hospital Wing were closed so Silver couldn't get in and he couldn't transform in front of the Gryffindors. So he whined, scratched at the door, and smirked when Hermione opened the door for him.

"There ya go boy."

Silver walked in and pushed open the slightly ajar door to Remus's room. He looked over his shoulder before trotting over to the bed and putting his front paws on the side of it.

"Oh Remus." He heard Hermione gasp and looked over at her to see her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide.

"No wonder DADA classes were canceled." Ron stated.

Silver whined as Hermione walked over and placed a shaky hand on the werewolf's shoulder. She looked over at the white wolf.

"You know what happened don't you?"

The wolf lowered his head and whined placing a paw upon Remus's other shoulder.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

A thirteen-year-old Remus sat on a four-poster surrounded in darkness. He had been here for what seemed like years, rocking back and forth and whining quietly to himself. Remus had always had a fear of the dark and of being alone.

He looked up and froze. "Who…who's there?"

"It's me Moony. What's wrong?"

"P-Prongs?" Remus whispered, tilting his head to the side, not daring to believe it.

James walked over and sat down beside his friend. "Yeah. What's wrong Moony?" he asked again.

"I'm scared Prongs, I can't seem to wake up, no matter how hard I try." Remus whispered resting his head on his knees holding back tears.

"Don't worry." James moved to lay on his side. "You'll wake up soon."

"But when? I miss Padfoot and I'm scared."

"I can't say exactly when but it's real soon. Until then though, you'll just have to deal with the company of a friendly stag." James smiled warmly as Remus chuckled.

"Okay, I guess I can work with that."

Remus layed on his side and snuggled with his friend. He sighed and closed his eyes, smiling when James held him close. "I missed you."

"I know you did."

"Thanks for being here Prongs. I hate being alone."

"You are never alone Moony." James moved to look at the werewolf. "I'm always here for you, I always have been and always will be."

Remus nodded. "I know, but I felt alone before you showed up. I never want to be alone."

James didn't say anything, just pulled Remus to him. He chuckled when his friend tried burying himself in his chest. They layed there for awhile, listening to each others breathing, and enjoying the others company. Remus grunted when James sat up and watched as he nodded at something. He tilted his head when James stood.

"What is it Prongs?"

"Listen Remus." James said turning around and looking at the werewolf. "Relationships will be torn apart, realizations will become clear, and sacrifices will be made." He leaned down and hugged his friend. "Now it's time to wake up."

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

Remus's eyes fluttered open. He winced at the bright light in the room and groaned.

"Moony?"

"Padfoot." Remus's voice sounded croaky from lack of use.

"You're awake." Sirius said tears framing his eyes as he leant down and softly kissed his lover.

Remus gave a soft smile. "What a wonderful way to wake up from a horrible experience."

"Oh Moony." Sirius layed his head on the werewolf's chest. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you too."

"Get up here and lay down before you break your back."

Sirius did as he was told without moving his head. "I missed you Moony." Remus smiled. "I missed you too."

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

Harry walked down the hall from Gryffindor Tower after talking to Ron and Hermione. He had almost missed their constant bickering. Almost. The vampire sighed. He had yet to feed and he was getting hungry.

"Oh hi Draco." Harry said with a smirk as he passed Silver.

Silver transformed and walked beside Harry. "How did you know?"

"The others told me."

"Oh." Draco paused for a short moment. "So you don't care?"

Harry stopped and faced the blonde. "Does it look like I care Draco?"

"No." Draco shook his head and smiled.

"Alright then." Harry went to continue down to the dungeons but turned back to Draco. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Spare some blood."

Draco shrugged. "I guess."

Harry smiled his thanks and pulled Draco to him, holding him with one arm around his waist, he tilted Draco's head and bit into the flesh. The Slytherin clutched to Harry for a good bit before going limp. Harry licked the wound to heal it and carefully layed Draco on the floor.

"You're not going to leave me here are you?" he asked sleepily.

Harry shook his head. "I need for you to transform if you can. Don't want to take the chance of Lucius being down there and seeing you."

Draco closed his eyes and transformed, opening them again when Harry draped him over his shoulders. **What are you doing?**

"Carrying you. You should sleep."

Silver let his head slack and was almost instantly asleep. Harry checked a few minutes later to see the wolf's mouth agape and the long, canine tongue hanging out of its mouth slightly. He couldn't help but chuckle at how Draco would seek revenge if he were to tell anyone how adorable it looked.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

There shouldn't be to many more chapters. 5 at the most. Almost finished. I've set a goal to try to have this story finished by the end of the month so wish me luck.

Please review and help me keep writing.


	21. Night 21: Mate Power

I made a mistake on Severus's password back in the 2nd chapter and just figured it out. Instead of Mazake ryu it was Makaze ryu. Sorry about that.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

Night 21: Mate Power

Harry sat in Severus's chambers glad to be alone and to be able to think. Him and Severus had gotten closer over a short two months. He didn't think he could have been happier when Remus was allowed to go back to his rooms but that changed when Severus asked Harry to be his mate. The vampire sighed and looked down at the key Salazar had given him for figuring out what Makaze ryu means; Evil wind dragon. He had yet to figure out what it was for.

Harry smiled softly at knowing that he was going to be Severus's mate. He had no idea when he had grown so attached to the Potions Master, he just knew he had. Harry was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Severus walk in until he was caught in a kiss.

"Hey Sev."

"It's dangerous for you to be that deep in thought." Severus smirked. "Don't want to blow anything."

"Funny Sev." Harry said as he got up and walked into the bedroom.

Severus stood in the doorway and watched as Harry stripped down to his boxers before walking over and slipping his arms around his waist. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to take a shower, why?"

"Cause I have other plans for you." Severus all but purred in Harry's ear as a hand moved to pinch at a nipple causing Harry to gasp.

"Um, Sev, I've got a question."

"Ask away."

Harry gasped again. "What's the key for?"

Severus picked Harry up and layed him on the bed, straddling the young vampire's hips, and leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Find out." Before kissing Harry deeply.

Severus broke the kiss and cost a wandless spell that made what clothes they had to disappear. Harry moaned as their erections touched and watched as Severus took the key and stuck it in a lock that was holding a chain together around his neck.

"Unlock it." Severus ordered and Harry obeyed instantly, throwing it to the side once he did.

"What?"

"Explain later." Was all Severus said before leaning down and taking a taunt nipple into his mouth.

"Oh Merlin." Harry gasped and tried to push Severus lower.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

"Can I ask you a question Edge?"

"I don't know Sirius. Can you?"

Sirius glared over at the black haired vampire who smirked. "Smartass."

Edge chuckled. "What's the question?"

"What's mate power?"

"Dante." Edge turned to his Sire. "You explain it."

"Why me?"

"Because you do it so much better than I do."

"Oh, thanks." Dante rolled his eyes and turned to Sirius. "Mate power is a power that lays deep within two vampire mates. It is shared between the two as a Carrier and a Holder. A Carrier it the one who carried the magic and passes it to the Holder when it is needed. The Holder is usually the strongest of the two."

"Why?"

"Well for one it takes a lot of energy to use it, which is why it is carried in one and used by the other, and also it takes a lot of power just to be able to wield it."

"And how can you tell which is which?"

"The Holder will glow a red color, the Carrier blue, during the moment of climax while mating." Dante said as though it was completely natural. "Only they can see it though."

Edge turned a slight pinkish color, as did Sirius. "Okay, I'll go now. Thanks."

"Did you have to tell him that?" Edge asked after Sirius left.

"It got rid of him didn't it?"

Dante smirked and stood, dropping the book he was reading before Sirius came by in the chair. Edge watched as his Sire straddled him, taking hold of the collar around his neck, and pulling him close. He whimpered as the blonde brought him into a kiss.

The Sire lapped at the Childe's lips and Edge opened his mouth allowing the tongue to find its way in. Dante pulled at the collar again, stopping the kiss, and Edge whimpered once again.

"Whad ya stop for?"

Dante didn't answer. He stood and pulled on the collar to signal that edge was to follow. Edge whimpered again and followed his Sire, desire clearly evident.

"It's been a long 300 years Edge." Dante whispered in Edge's ear as he laid him back on their bed.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

Harry pounded into Severus, hitting that same spot every time. Severus couldn't do anything but pant and thrust up to meet Harry. Their nails had grown a good two inches; even a scrape of them across bare skin could cut the skin open. Harry yelped as Severus dug his nails into his back but answered it by digging his own into the others hips.

Severus pulled Harry down to rest his head against the junction between neck and shoulder, moaning loud as his cock was trapped between their sweaty bodies. They bit down on each other's shoulders at the same time, and the minute the blood ran over their tongues, they came, hard, their yells muffled in the mates neck.

The two vampires lay, catching their breaths in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow. Once Harry had control over body again he moved out of his mate and snuggled to his side. Severus ran his fingers through Harry's hair, his eyes closed.

"What was the chain and lock for?"

Severus was quiet for a few moments. "It was put on me to protect me from getting raped during school. Your mother had somehow found out about it. She cornered me one day and lock it around my neck."

Harry looked at Severus. "She gave the key to Salazar?"

"Must have if that's who you got it from."

Harry nodded and moved to a more comfortable position. He had more questions but thought that sleep would be a much better option.

"Sounds good to me." Severus mumbled.

Harry smiled when he realized that they could now transfer thoughts as they both settled into sleep.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

Sorry it's short and sorry for my stupid mistake that took me about 20 chapters to figure out. Really sorry.

R&R


	22. Night 22: Dante Part 3

Night 22: Dante Part 3

"I'm going to be seeing a lot more of you aren't I?" Draco asked looking up at the stars as he sat with Harry up in the Astronomy tower. "You are my godfathers mate."

"And you're my godfathers cousin, so, yeah, we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Harry replied with a smile.

Draco smiled back at Harry. "Guess so. That's great."

Harry watched Draco's smile fade as he got lost in his own world. The blonde had been doing a lot of that lately. Harry sighed and he to looked at the stars. Everything had been happening so fast lately and he had no idea what to expect anymore. He had gotten to where we could talk to Lucius, only after he gave a blood oath not to say a word to anyone, and he could not believe what he heard. Lucius had to watch his only son be beat and raped amongst other things and the whole time Draco had thought his father had arranged it all. Harry looked down and growled. Voldemort was going to pay for everything he has done.

Draco turned to Harry when he heard the growl. "What's wrong?"

"Wha?" Harry gave Draco an apologetic smile." Sorry. Just thinking about a few things."

The Slytherin nodded slightly. "Do you trust my father Harry?"

"I guess." Harry brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"I want to, but I can't seem to."

"That makes sense. You were brought to believe he did all that stuff to you."

Draco nodded and spaced off again.

"Well hello you two."

Harry and Draco jumped and turned to see Edge and Dante walk over to them and sit down; Edge beside Harry, Dante beside Draco.

"Hope you don't mind, I've always wanted to come up here I heard about."

"Of course not Dante. Right Draco?"

All Draco did was nod. Edge looked over at Dante and the two made eye contact. The older vampire broke it and looked at Draco.

"How about a tale Draco, to take your mind off things?"

Draco nodded again letting Dante know he was listening.

(flashback)

"**Two months after I had finally turned Edge trouble started within the clan."**

"Dante! Dante, where are you?"

"I'm in here Carla, stop yelling." Dante looked up at the door as a young woman looked in.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly looking at the floor and scratching her head.

Carla looked to be around 27 with an hourglass figure. Her hair was blonde with two purple strands framing her face and light golden brown eyes.

Dante smiled. "Don't worry about it. Now what is all the yelling about?" he added getting up from his chair and putting his book back on its shelf.

"Just the fact that Dolan and Damon are gaining up on Edge again."

"Edge has got to learn to fight for himself Carla. Quit babying him or he will never learn."

"The twins have about fifty years more experience than he does Dante." Carla argued.

Dante sighed and walked out of the library and down the hall. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched, with arms crossed, as two black foxes jumped on a hissing white panther.

"ENOUGH!"

The three froze and looked over at him.

"Transform." He demanded and the three did. "What is the reason for this?"

"Edge started it Dante. He just hit Damon for no reason what so ever."

"That's a lie you lousy…"

"Edge, come here." Dante said calmly watching the twins carefully.

They both had black hair that was shoulder length and bright yellow eyes. Both were very well built and stood about 5' 7".

Dante whispered to Edge. "Go to the library." He then turned to the twins. "Now what is the meaning of this?"

"Dolan done told you. He hit me for no reason."

Dante looked at the others in the clan. "Well?" the other hung their heads. "Well, why didn't you stop it?" none of them moved. "I see. This is the second time I have had to break up fighting within my own clan. Don't let it happen a third time." Dante then turned and headed back to the library with Carla behind him.

"I'm sorry Dante." Edge whispered when the two walked in and had shut the door.

"Don't be…" Carla started but Dante held up a hand to stop her.

"What for?"

"I did hit Damon first. He had said something and I hit him." Edge admitted turning to face his Sire.

"What did he say?" Dante asked still not moving.

"The usual."

"You would not have hit him for no reason Edge, I know you better than that. 'The usual' is not good enough."

"Okay, so the shit heads added a few things."

Dante walked up to Edge. "Do refrain from insulting members of the clan Edge. It's rude." He said with a small smirk.

Edge smirked back before walking around Dante and to the door. "If there is nothing else I'll leave now."

"To our rooms." Dante said without turning around.

"To our rooms." Edge mumbled and left.

"**I didn't know that vampire clans fought."**

(end flashback)

"I believe that clans can fight with other clans but us vampires should never fight within the clan. Do you get what I mean Draco?"

Draco nodded. "A clan is like a family, right?"

"Yes, but even the strongest of families can be brought apart no matter how strong their love is." Dante looked at Edge and Harry who was also listening before turning back to the blonde. "There is more if you'd like to hear it."

Draco nodded his consent."

(flashback)

**"It wasn't but a few weeks later that the twins, Dolan and Damon, made their intentions clear as crystal."**

Dante walked slowly back to his mansion. His body was tense, as the feeling that something was wrong wouldn't leave him. The vampire thought that feeding would help, but it didn't, if anything it made it worse. Dante stopped as the wind picked up and he caught a scent.

'Oh no.; he thought and broke off into a run towards his mansion.

The front doors flew open as the leader approached them and he ran in but wasn't prepared for the sight that met him. Carla was laying at the feet of the twins, a hole in her chest, Dolan holding her heart in his hands.

"What have you done?"

"Well we were just going to kill Edge." Dolan started.

"Since he took you from us."

"But the others got in the way."

"So we killed them but he was done gone." Damon finished.

Dante's eyes went gold. "You slaughtered your own family." He growled.

"Not the whole family." The y said together before lunging at the older vampire.

Dante grabbed each by their throats and lifted them off the ground, his eyes glowing. "You forget. I Sired the two of you and I can kill you just as easily." He growled before he set a black flame on them both. "You may be part of my clan but you also killed my clan and threatened my mate."

**"I gave everyone proper burials before I left that place and I have yet to return."**

(end flashback)

"Dolan and Damon betrayed you and the clan?" Draco asked.

Dante nodded. "Yes, though I've never regretted Sireing them."

"But why?"

"Because they were also my children. I can't help but love them." Dante said getting up.

'Dante is so confusing. He's got way to many sides to him.' Harry thought with a smile. 'Maybe that's why him and Edge get along so well.'

"Uh, who's that?" Dante asked and the three went to see.

"It's him."

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

Ooooooooo… cliffy. Review!


	23. Night 23: Final Battle

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

One more chapter after this one. I'm finally going to finish one and have it up. Yay.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

Night 23: Final Battle

"Uh, who's that?" Dante asked and the three went to see.

"It's him."

"Who's him?" Dante asked as Draco and Harry ran out the door.

"Voldemort. Come on." Edge said pulling Dante with him.

"Voldemort?"

"It's a long story. We've got to help them out."

Harry looked down at Silver as he transformed. "Good idea."

The four ran out the front doors to find everyone already engaged in duels. "Edge, Dante, you help out the Order members. Silver, find Sirius and Remus and help them out. I'm going to find Voldemort."

**Be careful.** Silver said and licked Harry's hand before doing what he was told.

"Good luck." The other two said before running to help the others.

Harry took out his wand and went in search for Voldemort, dodging curses and hexes as he went. "Thanks Severus." He said as Severus block a curse from behind him.

"Be more careful. Now come on."

"Severus…"

"You are not doing this alone Harry." Severus said casting a shield around them both and taking his mate's hand.

Severus led them through the crowds taking out those who did face them quickly. They soon found Voldemort dueling with Dumbledore.

"Voldemort!" Harry called running up beside the Headmaster.

Voldemort's red eyes glowed. "Finally. Hello Potter."

"You will pay for everything." Harry growled before transforming and running at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort waved his wand and erected a shield around himself, throwing Shadow off when he hit it. Shadow landed gracefully and let out a panther yell as he dodged and curse that was thrown at him.

The cat glanced at Severus as he went to transform. **No Severus.** He called as he dodged another attack. **He's mine.**

"He's crazy." Severus growled as he watched Shadow jump at Voldemort again. "He's going to get himself killed."

"Have faith in Harry, Severus." Dumbledore said catching his breath from his own duel.

Shadow jumped and dodged a few more times before he was able to get through only to be grabbed around the throat. The cat yelled and dug his claws into Voldemorts arm. Voldemort hissed and out his wand to the cats stomach.

"Now die. Avada…" Voldemort yelled out as a white panther jumped on him and bit into his shoulder.

**Piscean.** Shadow gasped as he was dropped.

"Get off me." Voldemort growled, grabbing Piscean and throwing him on a sharp pole that was sticking out of the castle wall. Piscean yelled and transformed, grasping at the pole that was through his chest.

Shadow transformed. "Edge!" Harry yelled and ran over to him, as did Dante and Severus while Dumbledore kept Voldemort busy.

Dante pulled Edge off and layed him down, his head in his lap. "It's okay Edge."

"Is there anything you can do?" Harry asked fearfully as Edge's breathing labored.

"I can try." Dante whispered and placed his hand over his mates chest. Severus and Harry watched as a light blue light came from Dante's hand.

"It is useless." They all turned to look at Voldemort. "That pole was put there just for this purpose. It has a spell on it which keeps anyone from healing him." Voldemort finished with a clod laugh.

Dante handed Edge to Severus and stood with Harry, their eyes glowing gold. Harry felt a breeze and watched as Voldemorts wand suddenly disappeared from his hand.

"Don't think you can do much without this." Dante growled and snapped the Dark Lords wand in half.

Harry smirked as he felt a warm feeling in his hand. "Die." He said and he threw what looked like a black flame at Voldemort.

Voldemort formed a wandless shield but the power broke through and consumed him, dissolving his very existence.

"He's gone." They heard Severus whisper and turned back to the other.

They both moved down beside Severus. "Give him here." Dante ordered and Severus obeyed.

Harry numbly stood and walked away. He couldn't handle the look on Dante's face as he held Edge to him. The young vampire looked around, not really seeing, the "victory". An equal amount it seemed on both sides lay dead. Remaining DeathEaters had already fled and remaining Ministry and Order members were helping the wounded. Harry walked over the Sirius and Remus.

"Hi you two. You guys okay?"

"Yeah." Sirius replied holding his arm tightly. "Just a busted shoulder."

Remus nodded and looked to his left. "Draco's not though."

Harry whipped his head around to see Draco laying on the chest of another blonde. He walked over and stood by Draco.

"He…he's dead Harry." The blonde sniffed and looked up at Harry. "He took the killing curse for me."

Harry didn't say anything; he didn't know what he could say. The only thing he could do was hold the Slytherin close when he jumped inot his arms. Dante and Severus walked up to the two without them noticing.

"Harry."

Harry turned and looked at the broken down Dante. "What?" he asked in a pained voice.

"The sun's coming up."

Harry nodded and pulled Draco over to Remus. The werewolf took the boy and the three vampires went back into the castle.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

I'm no good at writing battle scenes. Such a sad ending.

Review and tell me what you think and to get the last chapter and as an added bonus, since you guys stuck with me, you are going to get all of Harry's song (My Heart) at the end of the last chapter since I never got around to putting rest of it in the story.


	24. Night 24: Epilogue

Finally the last chapter.

It is the last day of the month. I have met my goal since today is not over. Yay! _does happy dance in middle of room_ Sorry about that. Hare's the last chapter of Vampire Bites for you. Enjoy.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

Night 24: Epilogue

Harry stood out on a balcony looking over the dark ocean from the mansion that Dante had left him and Severus. Sixty years have pasted since the war and only about two of the people closest to Harry were still alive. Harry turned around when he hear footsteps behind him.

"Hi Draco. What is it?"

"You haven't fed yet Harry." Draco stated walking over to stand beside the vampire.

They were silent for a moment. "Why did you want to stay with me? Why did you want the blood bond with me?"

"Because I know you don't want to hurt anyone. Is it such a big deal?"

"You gave up your chance to die. Now you can only die when I do and that isn't going to be very soon."

"I was my choice Harry, just as it was with Sirius and Severus. We wanted to do this so you wouldn't be alone." Draco said pulling Harry to him.

"You didn't need to."

"We know that but it's what we wanted to do."

Harry slowly nodded before moving away and walking back inside. Draco followed Harry up the stairs and into his and Severus's rooms. They walked in just as Severus got through feeding off of Sirius.

"You haven't fed yet Harry." Severus said simply laying Sirius down on the extra bed they had for the two blood donors.

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care."

Harry growled softly before grabbing Draco's shoulders. He bit into the blonde's neck and fed, making sure not to hurt him. When he was through he healed the wounds and layed him beside Sirius before laying down on his own.

"Look Harry." Severus sat beside Harry. "Dante made sure that those two knew what they were getting into."

Harry shook his head. "It's not that."

"Everything else, huh?"

"I hate this."

"I know Harry." Severus said calmly laying down beside his mate.

"Everyone else has died Severus. All of the Weasley's except Ron and Ginny died during the war. They passed on not to long ago and Hermione's in very bad shape." Harry took a deep breath. "Draco lost his father during the war not getting to say sorry. Dante died of a broken heart when Edge died and now Remus is gone too. I can't take this." Harry cried before breaking down completely.

Severus didn't say anything but held Harry close and ran his fingers through his hair, letting his magic and love flow through the boy. It took all of his will power not to break down as well. He looked up at Sirius as he walked over, half asleep, and curled himself around Harry as well.

"Don't worry." Sirius whispered in Harry's ear. "We'll somehow get through it all."

It wasn't long after that the sun rose, lulling the two asleep along with their blood donors.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

Okay I know it was short and didn't end that well but I kinda ran out of ideas. It is now finished though so I can now get back to work on Double Trouble. Finally.

And just as I promised here is the song that I never got to put up in the story.

**My Heart**

Hello world

This is me

The boy in this life

That you never see

All you see

Is the part of me

That you want to see

-_Why can't you see the real me_

_For the real me_

_Is so different than_

_What you take it to be_-

**My heart is aching**

**My heart is crying**

**My heart is bleeding**

**But you can never see**

**Cause you don't look**

**Beyond the image**

**You made for me**

I'm nothing but

The 'Boy-Who-Lived'

The 'Golden Boy'

The leader of the 'Golden Trio'

An insufferable brat

They are all images

Made up for me

Images that don't

Even come close

To who I really am

_-Repeat-_

**Repeat**

Only two see me as me

But even one I'm not sure of

Does he see me as

As a son or friend

I'm not sure

Wish I knew

Everyone is dieing

Because of me it seems

And I don't know

What I am

To do about it

-_Repeat_-

**Repeat**

I'm not perfect

Though I wish I could be

But who ever could be

Not me that's for sure

Though everyone expects me to be

I'm just a normal person

As normal as I can be

I try to be even though

I am now a creature

Of the night

-_Repeat-_

It's my heart

And it's broken

But you can't see

Through the imaginary image

That you have of me

**Repeat**

Such A sad song don't you think. It's one of my personal favorites that I have wrote.

R&R Pleaassse!


End file.
